Legend of the Spider-Man: Reign
by Avatar Conner
Summary: (Spinoff of Legend of the Spider-Man) Five years have passed since tragety stuck Spider-Man. The world has changed, and not for the better. Heroes have been exiled from Republic City, Avatar Korra as well. And while she helps plot to overturn the Reign that has befallen Republic City. Spider-Man must return, but the real question is can he? After losing so much?
1. Chapter 1

Droplets

Rain fell.

Sprinkles of rain fell through the skyline of Republic City. The large city had changed, the streets were almost barren, save for the few souls who walked through the rain as part of their daily routine of work. The A on the side of Avengers Tower was darkened with rust, along with the large number four on the Baxter Building.

The city had changed drastically in the four years after Amon's defeat, benders and nonbenders finally lived in harmony with one another. The Triple Threat Triads, Red Monsoons, and Agni Kai's had been long forgotten since they had been taken down by the police years ago.

Supervillains had been carted away to prisons designed to hold their kind indefinitely. All of which were located hundreds of miles away from populated cities and towns.

But change is not always good.

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, had been banded from Republic City. Along wit the Fantastic Four, all superheroes had been removed from the city, any who remained were declared criminals of the state.

The new police force, appropriately dubbed the Officers, was no longer reserved for metalbenders, anyone who wished to join and serve their state.

The state that had sealed off all entries and exits into the city. The state that closed it's ports to just past Air Temple Island.

The state that had vanished the Avatar.

This was no longer Republic City. The occupants of this new urban jungle had given it a new title. The Reign.

(000)

Future Industries, despite the trouble that Hiroshi Sato had caused, was still in business and in a large part it was thanks to the Reign. The walls that secured the city needed to be strong enough so that no one could penetrate them, not metalbenders, the Avatar, the Avengers, or any heroes or villains for that matter.

The wall was crescent shaped that stretched over miles of land just a inch before the official limits of the city. And behind it all was Asami Sato, currently signing her signature on the papers to refurbish said barrier.

The heroes to the Sato estate had become more beautiful than she had been years prior to when the Equalist moment came full swing. She had gained a few inches in hight, her hair had been shortened to the length that she now tied it off into a ponytail.

Asami yawned as she looked over the reports again, "Had to be twenty pages. I had to be expansive with my responsibilities didn't I?" she asked herself sarcastically. The twenty page long report was her idea, outlining what her company was responsible for, maintenance. She had no desire to expand the wall longer than it already was.

She frowned as the words seemed to mix together on the page, she put her pen down and took to rubbing her eyes. Leaning back into her chair, her eyes drifted to the photo of Team Avatar on her desk.

She, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, and even Jason had been squeezed in since he helped hold them together. She frowned at the news of when Mayor Ying banished Korra for her incompetency to rid the city of the spirit vines.

She had left a few days later after spending time with her friends before leaving for the Fire Nation. The rest wanted to visit her of course, but soon after, a state of panic erupted when all the prisons and jails in the city were overrun by their prisoners. The heroes of the city were nowhere to be found during the crisis, and so Mayor Ying stepped into action.

He put the city under martial law, his decree to have al volunteers take up arms against the prisoners faired extraordinarily well, pushing the prisoners back into their cages.

Asami sighed before returning back to her paperwork, the wall needed to be updated and it wasn't going to happen without her say-so.

(000)

Crime in the city wasn't something that could be stopped in one day of course. But that didn't stop the Officers from trying, no matter how much force they used.

Driving down one of the streets was a large pickup truck, the same models used during the Task Force set up by Councilman Tarrlock during the Equalist movement Only a tarp was over the back to shield the occupants from the current weather. In the back where six men, each of them wearing a Officer uniform under chest, elbow, and knee padding. Some of them wearing helmets for extra protection.

The former captain of the Pro-Bender team, The Fire Ferrets say near the back of the tuck. Mako watched the yellow lines pass away and retreat into the darkness, the truck hitting the occasional bump and making him sit up more straight before starting to slouch.

It's gonna be bad. he thought silently to himself as a few of the other officers spoke to one another. A few laughing at a few 'stories' that they told. Their tales containing details of how they break bones, or how their suspects end up on the ground crying.

"I swear it was the funniest thing I ever seen. So the guy I had, some office clerk or something, was giving me some lip. I take out old faithful," the man patted the taser on his belt, "And I give him a shock, you know what he does? He falls down and pisses himself!" he said, making the others around him burst out in laugher from the tale.

Mako ignored him as he shut his eyes, trying to focus on the sound of the rain pelting the tarp overhead. Four years ago he joined the police, he wanted to make a difference after being in the Secret War along with all the other heroes. He worked the beat, and he didn't mind that much, but after the breakout of jails and the Officers being formed from the police, he started to hate his job.

The job turned from a honorable job to being a thug for the city. And he hated it.

The truck suddenly lurched forward, Mako was the first one out of the car as usual. Their undercover unit had discovered a illegal Wasp distribution facility. A abandoned office building had been a pretty good cover, but the Officers were closing in.

The twelve literally surrounded the building, Mako and a Earthbender, Shu, took up a wall. Shu pressed his hand to the wall and closed his eyes, they snapped open a moment later, nodding to Mako who responded with his own.

Five seconds later, Shu slammed both palms onto the wall, causing it to explode inside the building. Bodies and furniture slammed against the opposite wall from the force of the bricks impact, Mako jumped through the dust and launched a swipe of fore across vertically, making anyone who was standing stagger way before falling down.

One of them gathered water from a canteen to Mako's left, he turned in time roll his body against the water as well as counter by sending burst of flame at the hand, burning it a shade of red and making the criminal hiss at the contact.

Shu sent an block of earth to one of the hostile's chest, the sound of cracking ribs filled the air, making Mako's stomach churn. "EVERYONE STAY THE HELL DOWN OR YOU GET SOMETHING BROKEN!" one of the Officers called out.

Minutes later a transport for the prisoners arrived, in total there was ten, five of which had broken bones, and three hand bad bruising. The remaining two where moderately injured but nothing serious.

Mako stood silently as rain washed over his head. When did things go to shit? he asked himself before shaking his head of those thoughts and walked towards the Officer Transport to go back to the station.

(000)

Green eyes looked on up at the large wall, Bolin traced the top of the structure with his eyes, it was almost as high as the outer ring of Ba-Sing-Se but instead had a thin coat of platinum sheets going over the walls.

The Earthbender straightened his work clothes before continuing his walk. After Mayor Ying had announced the wall would be constructed to prevent any outer force could harm the city, he like many were nervous about this.

But after he explained it was for keeping anyone who hurt the the people living in the city, he could understand his reasoning. Many compared it to having their own wall of Ba-Sing-Se, though not many saw that as a good thing.

Bolin's job was to make sure any no one try to breech the wall from within. Basically he was a guard, but he called it being a watchman. Mostly because it sounded fancier to him, even if Mako thinks otherwise.

Bolin wore a set of overalls and brown shirt, but because of the weather he had a poncho on to help keep him dry. Pabu was currently nestled under his shirt, providing some warmth against the cold weather.

He and Mako had gone halves on a apartment in the city, since the idea of moving to the Pro-Bending stadium was out of the question. It was a Trolly ride away but it could have been worse.

The sound of something hitting metal rang through the air, Bolin tensed up before running towards the origin of the sound. As he ran through the dark, he tried to keep the water out of his eyes. He slid to a stop, there where a few kids with a bucket and paintbrush, "Crap! Run!" one of them yelled, dropping the can and brush before running off.

Bolin ran to the spot where the bucket was leaking to the street, "Aw come on. Really! Are guys going to leave me to clean up this mess?" he called out in question to the youths.

Bolin looked at the paint on the wall, it wasn't the first time this happened, in fact sometimes if it wasn't too bad they may keep it on the wall. But there where only five words on the wall, 'Where did our heroes go?'

Bolin sighed, he'd be lying if he said that wasn't a good question. He could understand sealing off the city for it's own protection. But after it got up, a ban on vigilante or anything like a superhero was banned.

"Well buddy. We better go write a report." he said to the fore ferret who had woken from all the excitement. As Bolin walked back towards the nearest station, the red pain slid down the wall towards the ground, like a wound had been felt to the Great Wall.

(000)

The Avatar was tired, Korra had just spent the last six hours in the Earth Nation fighting a large band of mercenaries who had been stealing Earth Kingdom foods from traders on their way to the capital. It was a marvel how no one in the area caught on to what they where doing, it just went to showed ignorant people could be.

She felt a gloved hand gently shake her shoulder, he immediately say up in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, sorry Cap." she said apologetically to her team leader.

The Captain smiled, "Hey we're all tired. But we're five minutes out, just thought you should know." he explained.

She nodded as she stretched her limbs out, looking out the window to where Tobi was piloting the Quinjet. It still seemed all too surreal that she was part of the Avengers. Tobi and Cap admitted that they weren't entirely sure if she was allowed to join in the first place because of her position but she confirmed they where fine.

She looked back to see Ms. Marvel, Ant Man, Falcon, and Luke Cage all with tired looks in their eyes. She herself was apparently the only one that actually dozed off.

"How far out are we from home?" she asked, standing up and walking up beside Tobi and looking out the windshield. The ocean was below them now but at the speed they were going it was almost a blur.

Soon, the Fire Nation Capital came into view. The Avengers Compound was a refurbished S.H.I.E.L.D. base that the Firelord gladly let the heroes use as their base. It was a large ten story building with a training grounds area under a retractable dome that doubled as the landing and takeoff location for the Quinjets.

The dome folded apart, allowing the aircraft to land in the large field covered in grass. When the jet touched down, the team filed out of the ship to find the former Firelord himself to welcome them, Korra smiled, "It's nice to see you again Firelord Zuko, what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

The older man returned her bow, "You as well. But...I'm afraid I have some troubling news." he said, making the teammate's all look at one another before focusing on the Firelord. "This afternoon, Izumi received word regarding the Reign." he started, making Korra frown in anger.

"It appears that Mayor Ying is planning on expanding the wall outward." he said, making the Team's eyes eyes widen.

"Can he do that? I mean he can't really-" Luke Cage.

"They can." Iron Man interrupted. "Area surrounding the city is old highway and empty forests. You could put anything out there. I was planning to put a Arc Reactor facility out there at one point." he explained to the group.

Korra clenched her fist in anger. She hated that she was forced to leave the city because of something that she couldn't do at the time. She wasn't the only one, all the heroes who had been banished from the city all had a grudge against the Mayor.

"So. What can we do?" Korra asked, a look of anger mixed with determination in her eyes.

(000)

Pema gave a tired sigh as she put the dinner on the table, the news of a wall expansion was just announced over the radio. Pema didn't like politics, but even she knew that trouble was going come of this.

Pema waited as the rain outside continued to fall, "It's just like that day..." she said sadly, the weather matching exactly to the day that-

"Yay dinner!" Meelo cheered as he ran past his mother into his seat, his young brother Rohan right behind him. Ikki and Jinora entered moments later at a much slower pace, taking their place at the table.

All of Pema's children had grown in hight in the past few years, Rohan and his older brother had grown out their hair, the color matching their father's color. Ikki had let her hair grow out so that she had it gong past her shoulders and onto the top of her back, she still had her hair buns though.

Jinora on the other hand had changed much more than her siblings, she had been awarded her Tattoos years ago and had them proudly shown on her head, cutting her hair around the tip of her arrow. On top of that, she was much wiser in the ways of the world than she had four years ago.

Tenzin walked in behind Pema, he bent down and kissed her affectionately on the forehead before taking his seat beside her. Tenzin had unsurprisingly not changed during the past few years, "Pema it looks wonderful." he said, making his wife smile at his words.

"Come on guys, hands together." Pema said, clasping her hand in Tenzin's and her other in Jinora's.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Dear spirits. We thank you for this bountiful meal, the health that you bless us with, and the-" the sound of thunder shook through the house, "-passionate weather." he said, making the kids smile at his choice of words. Tenzin's features turned saddened, "And above all, for the health, and safety that you grant our family." he said, making the others bow their heads.

(000)

"What was he like?" Rohan suddenly asked.

He and his older brother were working on a crude drawing of their family. It was a genuine surprise to see how talented Meelo was with a brush and paint, Tenzin litter sky sat down and watched him draw just so see if he was fibbing. Meatless to say he learned that he hasn't seen everything, yet.

Jinora and Ikki were playing a game of Pai-Sho, something that the sisters where competitive in against one another. The younger girl of the two looked over to Rohan with a questionable look, "What was who like little bro?" and asked.

Rohan looked down at his crude drawing, "You know. That one guy mom and dad talk about sometimes? Jason! That's it." he said, making the others freeze.

Jinora gave her brother a serious look, "Rohan. When did mom and dad talk about him?" she asked carefully.

The four year old thought for a moment, "After dinner. They said it was just like the day when Jason left." he explained, making the other three share a look of realization then sadness. "What?" he asked innocently.

Jinora walked over to her brother and got down on her knees beside him. "Jason wa-is, our cousin. He was mom's sister's son." she explained, seeing the brief look of confusion cross Rohan's face.

His eyes brightened at that, "Really! So he's like a brother then?" he asked. Jinora smiled sadly as she nodded. That raised another question, "Why haven't I met him?" he asked.

Ikki joined her sister by sitting down on the other side of her brother. "He was a lot older than us, you met him a few weeks after you were born. You probably don't remember him." she explained.

Rohan let out a 'oooooh' of clarity. "So what was he like?" he asked again.

The three older siblings thought for a moment, Meelo spoke first, " He was funny." he said, making his sisters smile.

"Yeah he was. He used to say the funniest things sometimes just to make someone smile. He was nice too." Ikki stated.

Jinora nodded, "He was...he was smart too." she added, making the other two nod in agreement.

Rohan tried to think of this mystery man to him but it was hard considering he never met him. "What did he look like?" he asked.

Jinora had to think for that, "He had brown hair like me. But his wasn't bushy as Meelo's. He had blue eyes, a nice smile, and he was tall." she said.

Ikki giggled to herself, "I remember we used to hold onto his arms and legs and he'd carry us when we held on." she said, making the others laugh at the memories.

That left one question, "So why did he leave?" Rohan asked.

The three all looked sad at his question, "Jason...he got really sad one day Rohan. And he decided to leave to try and be happy." Jinora said, not wanting to go into details.

Rohan was silent as he drew on his paper, now beside him and his siblings was someone much taller, with blue for his eyes and brown hair, under his feet was the name Jason.

(000)

Fifty miles east of the Reign there was a small earth kingdom colony. The town wasn't the cleanest, the buildings were old and cracked but still was habitable. The buildings where closely packed they get down narrow streets.

Most of the buildings where two or three stores tall, but near the outskirts of the city was a old warehouse that was later than four of the other structures in area combined.

I side the warehouse, a pit with stands surrounding the hole was center stage. A metal oval shaped cage coveted the pit for the patrons to observe. The pit was about six feet deep with four doors leading to it from underground, the stands were packed with little over a hundred people, all there t watch the fight.

It wasn't pro bending, this fight was reserved for non-benders only. No bending, no shirt, no shoes, that were the rules of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the match!" the anniversary in the center of the ring yelled out, making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Tonight is the semifinal round! These four men will fight until there's only one left standing! And then in two days they will face the champion!" he yelled out, making another roar of cheers erupt from the crowd.

"First off, we have the son of the former earth rumble champion, the Boulder, his son Avalanche!" he said, one of the doors opening to show a man with the body of a professional freighter step in, his hair shaved close to his scalp in a green pair of pants.

"Next, we have the the former champion, Bone Crusher!" the announcer continued, the second spot opening to reveal the next opponent. He was similar in body type to Avalanche only he seemed more martial artist with his his stance as he came out.

"Our third competitor, from the Firenation, Red Dragon!" the third door opened to show a less built man but with a bald head and tattooed face with that similar of a dragon, the scales going back onto his skull and neck.

"And our fourth and final contender, from parts unknown, the underdog, The Spider!" the fourth door opened, revealing a younger man in his early twenties, his body was well defined but not as much as the others in the ring, he had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard over his face the same color as his hair.

Only some of the crowd clapped at his introduction, others looked uneasy, this was a brutal fight, and this guy looked like he barely went outside, let alone fought.

Oh how wrong they were.

"Now, fight!"

Avalanche and Bone Crusher clashed immediately, landing blows on each other that made the crowd roar in approval. Red Dragon sponged towards the Spider, "I'm gonna make this quick." he stated as he threw a right hook at the young adult.

The Spider didn't make a move to avoid the fist, nor did he try to block it, he let the fist connect. He stumbled briefly, but stayed in two feet while a knee shot into his abdomen, making the air shoot out his mouth as he dubbed over. Hands grabbed the sides of his head, lifting his head briefly before pushing down as he rode his knee into the young adult's face.

The Spider's head shot back up from the blow, blood leaking from his now readjusted nose. Red Drangon backed up before rushing forward and drop kicking the opponent, the blow sending him onto his back as Red Dragon scrambled back into his feet, raising his hands up into the crowd as they cheered.

The Spider breathed out through his mouth before rolling onto his front and pushing himself up from the ground in time for him to be grabbed by his hair and repeatedly stuck across the face, it went on for seconds, minutes, he couldn't tell. He could feel his left cheek cut open from the man's assault as well as his right eye swelled.

Finally, Red Dragon pushed him away a few steps until the Spider's back was to the wall. "Just fall already!" he yelled bore cocking a fist back and ringing towards him. As he closed in, he threw his arm out.

Faster than he could register, the Spider raised a open palm and shot it forward, intercepting his ouch. The force from the abrupt stop as well as the young adult's own strength caused the knuckles in Red Dragon's hands to break like eggs, "GAAAHHHHH! HE BROKE MY HAND!" he yelled as he held the bleeding hand.

"You got only yourself to blame for that one." The Spider said, throwing a left hook with enough force to knock Red Dragon off his feet and into the air briefly before hitting the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth.

The crowd let loose a road of awe at his feat, so much attention was drawn to him that they all almost missed Bone Crusher ram Avalanche's head into the wall, giving him a concussion and knocking him out cold.

The Spider waited as Bone Crusher walked towards him, the former champ stood in front of the underdog. "I'm gonna grind you into dust! I'm gonna make you beg for me to end it, I'm gonna-" he started sizing himself up.

The Spider drew a fist back and shot it into Bone Crusher's stomach, this caused him to keel over, coughing up blood before the underdog swung a uppercut with his other hand, the firmer champ flew back into the air before landing painfully on his back.

The crowed went crazy to say the least, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Our new top contender! The Spider!" the announcer yelled out as the last man standing walked towards the same door he came in from.

(000)

Half a hour later, the winner of the fight was having money put in his hand. "-four, four fifty, there. Five hundred. Gotta admit, didn't expect you win, but when the guy in Gaoling said you have a ouch, hot damn do you have a punch!" the announcer said excitedly to the young adult as he put the money in his pocket.

"So day after tomorrow you'll fight the champ. Give you some time to patch yourself up so-"

"Tomorrow." the young adult interrupted. "Think you can manage that? I'll be good for tomorrow." he said, trying to convince him.

The man smiled, "Your a real trooper kid. Fine, the crowd will love it. See you tomorrow then." he said as the young adult walked away.

He put his hands in his pockets after he pulled the hood over his head, protecting him from the rain. The broken nose was already beginning to heal, he'd reset it later but there was no rush, no need to keep up appearances.

He continued on his way home, a small apartment with one room and a bed, as the weather continued it's downpour. A body brushed past his, running away with a bag in his hand, "Stop! Stop him! Thief!" someone called out behind him.

The Spider lowered his head. It wasn't his place not anymore. It wasn't Jason O-rou's concern. It hadn't been for the past four years and it wasn't going to start being it now.

AN: This was personally one of my favorite Spider-Man What if stories, I know people rink it's a rip off of the Dark Knight Returns but I don't see it like that.

Now I get that the idea of someone sealing off Republic City from the world by a giant wall is a little hard to swallow, but come on, they did the exact same thing with Ba-Sing-Sae, twice!

Anyway that's the first chapter, I hope you all like it, now clock down below and go check out the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Overcast

The door to a apartment opened, in stepped Jason O-rou. The Spider, a underground fighting underdog for the past year and a half, who had traveled across the Earth Kingdom city states for the past five years of his life.

He was twenty three years old, he had a family in Republic City, friends too probably, and enough mental scars to fill Ravencroft Institute.

And he was ready to die.

Not that he wanted to, but he accepted that he was going to die, someway, somehow, he was going to die. And with his lifestyle, it was going to be soon.

He reached over and clicked the lights on, his small apartment was only two room with a bed stuffed into the corner and s bathroom. The things like a table, fridge, and chairs where essential for him to live, but outside that, nothing.

The fighter walked over to his bed and fell face first into the mattress, "Hello bed." he murmured into the sheets. He didn't want to go to bed, he didn't want to dream, he wanted to just stay awake and let himself heal for his match tomorrow.

But his body was talking differently from his mind, before he realized it, he was drifting into sleep against his wishes.

The scene around him shifted to Republic City, the sky was clear, the noise of the traffic below made Jason smile from his perch on the edge of the building he was on. Instead of normal clothes, he instead wore his old Red and Black Spider-Mak suit.

He hadn't worn the thing in years, but somehow he could still vividly remember the feeling of the fabric on his skin. He'd worn it for so long he doubted he'd ever forget what it felt like.

He wanted to stay there, on the edge of the skyscraper looking out over the city. To just stay there, not a single care in the entire world and just stay there and relax.

But as soon as smoke began to fill the air, Jason dropped off the roof, firing a webline to carry him through the air and towards the smoke.

He was going fast, he was pushing himself to go as fast as he possibly could. His arms swinging out in front of him to fire the next anchor point for him to swing on.

Then he saw it. The blaze, the fore that engulfed the entire Daily Marvel.

Down below people crowded around the building, he could hear Jonah's yelling from his altitude. But when he looked down, he didn't see it, no red and black hair mixed together, no sign of her.

Maybe she was late? It happens, she could just be getting there.

But he knew better, he crashed right through the windows of Jonah's office, rushing through the glass wall of his office into the large open desks. He could taste the ash in his throat but he kept running, calling out her name.

"J-Jason..." his head snapped to the sound of the voice.

(000)

Then, he woke up.

His entire body drenched head to toe in sweat, his body shaking on top of his bed as a scream was held down in his gut. He sat up and looked around, sputtering out a breath from his trembling lips.

It was the nightmare, the same nightmare that popped up once every month at random for the past five years.

Like a alarm clock that's constantly on the fritz. Jason stood up from his bed, slapping the sides of his face to wake him up, "Get ahold of yourself. It's just a dream..." he said to himself, trying to lower his heart rate.

After a few moments of deep breaths, he stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom for a shower. He slept in the same clothes he went to the fight in, and Ava O-Rou did not raise a slob.

After washing himself off and stepping out of the shower, he looked in the mirror, his nose was healed from the night prior, a little dried blood stuck to the rim of his nostrils but nothing else showing signs of damage.

The ex-hero walked over to his dresser and slipped into some fresh clothes, letting out a small sigh of relief. "There, good as I was yesterday." he noted jokingly as he walked towards the door.

Opening the wooden entrance, the sun outside almost blinded him at first before he let his eyes adjust, he looked down at his feet where the paper sat. He bent down and picked up the parchment, his eyes breezed over the title before widening.

(000)

Mayor Ying watched as Asami Sato glared with annoyance at him. Ying was dressed strictly for business, a charcoal colored suit and tie, his hair neatly combed to the left with a clean shaven face. The leader of the Regin had to look presenting after all.

"You told me, from the start, that this was as big as that wall was going to get." she started, pointing out the large window of her office to the wall stressing across the city limits.

Ying nodded, "I did, and I'm sorry-" Asami didn't stop glaring, "Very, very, sorry. But we need to do this." he explained from his seat in front of Asami's.

The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose, "We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you making it longer a yard or two. But three miles!?" she asked.

Ying kept his composure, he'd known Asami Sato for the last few years, he knew that she could be one of if not the worst people in the world to piss off. So he had to play this a certain way, "Asami, do you know why we don't allow contact with the outside?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest, silently asking him to answer, "The amount of Meta Humans is growing, just last month someone calling himself Nitro destroyed a small town in a minute." he said, making Asami's eyes widen at the news.

"He was captured of course, but not before fifty people died. That was a small town Asami, imagine how many people would die if he made it to this city? Expanding the wall outward would be the only way to stop someone like that." he reasoned.

Asami swallowed, she fought in the Secret Wars alongside heroes during the Equalist occupation. She remembered how the Hulk held over a thousand Tons on his bare shoulders. She loved working with them, but that didn't mean for a second she didn't recognize how dangerous they where.

"Look it's not a problem with manpower, but with resources. Platinum isn't frowning in Republic City Ying." she pointed out.

The entire point of that coating was so that benders couldn't tear down or scale the wall. It was nearly coated so there where no weak points that could be exploited, no cracks, a sheer surface.

Ying gave her a smile of reassurance, "Don't worry, I'll provide the materials, you just need to provide the manpower and equipment." he explained, making the Future Industries CEO think it over.

The platinum was the only real problem, and they where making the wall thicker, not longer...

"I'll need about a week to get everything in order. When we first put up the wall it was a huge project. No telling how long this will take." she explained.

Ying smiled, "I knew I could count on you Asami. Your doing something great for the city, just wait and see." he said happily as he reached over the desk and shook the heiress's hand.

As so gave him a forced smile as he walked out the doors where his bodyguards awaited him.

This wasn't a bad thing, she was making the city safer...but then why was her gut telling her otherwise?

Was it because she knew that this would make everyone else in the world even more wary of the Regin? When they first announced the idea of the wall there was outrage of course, but it was quickly extinguished.

And she knew, deep down, that it was because Ying didn't want anyone going against his idea.

(000)

The Avengers compound wasn't the tower, that much was clear. When Korra first joined the team, the place still had a military-like air about the building. Cap didn't mind it obviously, he was from the military after all.

And over time, the place really did start feeling like a home. Her room had many things from home, get bed, rug, and clothes had all been shipped to the compound by Tobi Statish a few weeks after settling in.

The one place that had changed the most was the war room.

The top floor was a exact replica of the one used at Avengers Tower. In the center there was a large round table with the team logo on it. A holographic projector was overhead, a advanced creation of Tobi that Korra had no idea how to use.

Each of the members of the current team had a spot to sit, around the table close to the walls where statues of former Avenger members who where the founding members.

Above the table floated a projection of the Reign. A series of photos captured by one of Tobi's recon bots. "According to what Firelord Zuko told us, Mayor Ying intends to have the wall grow two miles outward." Captain stated, the projection showing the wall grow as he spoke.

"Of course, none of the world leaders want this to happen. Ying has made a lot of daring calls in the past, but this is a boarder line territory grab." the leader of the Avengers stated from his seat, his should resting on the back of his chair.

Korra glared at the picture of the city leader as his picture popped up, "What can we do? We can't just invade the city, can we?" she asked.

Luke Cage shook his head, "No, we do that, how are we any better than he is? Because we say it's the right thing?" he asked the group.

Tobi nodded, "Well that and the dozen laws that say we can't. The Avengers help people, we don't start wars, we help end them." he explained. "The Avengers Charter states that while we act as peacekeepers, we aren't allowed in any way to commit a act of war." he recited, having memorized the entire charter.

The heroes thought the situation over, they've avoided the Reign for the past five years since it wasn't their territory. The Avatar thought to herself, they couldn't just go barging in to the city and tear down the wall.

"Wait...can we convince them they need help?" she asked, making the others look at her. "Think about it, we obviously can't tear down the wall and invade the city, but if enough of the population are asking for help, won't we need to get involved?" she asked.

The others gave Korra a curious look, "Well...what if we went in...but didn't do anything? We just talked...and maybe convince people that they're better off without the wall?" she asked.

Cap thought it over before slyly smirking to himself, "Well...if we don't cause trouble, then we wouldn't be in the wrong." He observed.

Tobi thought it over, "We would have to find a way to sneak onto Reign territory." he added.

Korra smiled, "I may have a idea about that."

(000)

Korra smiled at the miniature Quinjet that was in the sphere in front of her. Ant Man was able shrink the Avengers down to size inside a small ball that would keep them stable when she moved with it.

Currently she was inside one of the Avenger's speedboats just outside the limits of the Regin. Putting the small ball into her pocket, she dived into the water, creating a bubble of air around her so she could breathe while submerged.

She swam forward, her speed increasing from water ending the chutneys around her so she wouldn't meet any friction. The team was a tad skeptical about her plan at first but after considering their other options of infiltration, this was the safest.

A airdrop was far too risky, being that any of the airships above the city could spot them. Finding someone to teleport them inside would take too long, and that was of they could teleport them in from so far away.

As for scaling the wall? That in of itself was a dumb idea.

But swimming in under the feet guarding the port to the city? All while the size of ants? No way they could be caught. Especially when Korra could create a bubble of air around her and swim for miles, right up to her old stomping grounds.

Air Temple Island.

(000)

The swim had taken about two hours, Korra arrived on the far side of the landmass. Shooting herself up the cliffs with a spout of water, she slammed her fists into the side of the rocks. She began to climb the cliff, "Nnngh, how the hell did Spider-Man do this?"

She hadn't seen or heard of Republic City's wall crawler in ages. After the fire at the Daily Marvel he just...fell off the map. Gone without a trace, like he just decided to dissapear.

She frowned at the memories of that time. Jason didn't fall into depression, it threw him around and kicked him when he was down. He didn't eat, sleep, let alone talk to anyone.

Korra hadn't seen anyone so depressed. And when it was Akiko's funeral...he just cried. He didn't make a sound, he didn't say a word, he just silently cried there at her grave.

He went there every single day before he just left, a note saying to all them he needed some time to sort things out.

"Ow! Sonofva-" Korra growled as she waved her wounded hand, looking at where she struck, she saw that she had hit a old steel pipe sticking out of the side of the cliff. They where used to dump rainwater back into the ocean, they where put in after the Island was raised from the bay by Avatar Aang.

Flexing her fingers, she climbed up the edge of the cliff and onto the ground. She needed to stay focused, she had no idea who was on the island now. For all they knew Ying turned this place into some sort of training ground for the Reign.

She channeled airbending through her feet, swirling around her legs and lifting her into the trees spread throughout the island. Korra tried not to use airbending as best she could to stay off the ground. The last thing she needed was some guard or someone seeing a bunch of trees away when there was no wind.

The avatar leapt towards a branch in front of her, grabbing it with her hands, she swung herself forward to the bushes below. Landing in the foliage, she pushed the twigs aside to the other end of the shrub.

In front of her was the back of the main house. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight, she remembered when she came out here to try and airbend forcefully.

She looked around for any sign of anyone, "No guards...or air acolytes for that matter." she muttered. It wouldn't be a surprise if they left because of personal reasons, but the place was almost eerie with the lack of activity.

"Get back here Meelo!" a young voice called out. The airbender boy ran around the back with a scroll in his hand, Korra had to cover her mouth to stifle a chuckle, Meelo would never grow up.

The boy airbender himself up onto the roof as his sisters came around the side of the house. Jinora looked around with Ikki before looking up when they heard their brother snickering. The young airbender's eyes widened in realization, "You'll never take me alive!" he shouted before jumping off the roof.

Korra realized too late that he was falling down towards her.

"Ow! What did I land on?" Meelo asked, rubbing his sore rear end. When he looked down, his eyes widened. "KORRA!?"

(000)

Pema engulfed the Avatar in a hug, "It's so good to see you again Korra." she said as Korra returned the embrace. After asking the kids if anyone else besides their family was on the island, she made her way to the front of the house where Tenzin and Pema were.

She pulled away from Pema and began to explain herself, their plan to stop the Reign. "-so now me and the other Avangers are-oh my god they're still in their bottle!" she said in realization.

She dug the container that held the Quinjet out of her pocket and de on the ground. A second later the cap came off and the tiny jet flew out before expanding out into the pavilion.

The Earth's Mightiest Heroes exited the craft, each of them getting looks of awe from the Airbending children who sat back behind their mother as Tenzin walked up to Tobi and the Captain. "Gentlemen, I'll be all to happy to help you tear down that wall. Anything you need, just ask." he said.

The veteran smiled at Tenzin's hospitality, "Thank you sir. We promise to not cause any trouble for you and your family." he said, vowing to the airbender out of respect.

Korra smiled to herself. Things where going pretty well, for now at least.

(000)

Mako was collapsed on the couch of his and Bolin's apartment. After the raid last night he was given a few days to rest and recover. Mako just liked how it gave him a excuse not to be around any other officers for the time being.

The door opened, showing Bolin with a bag in his hand, "Your best brother in the whole wide world just got you dumplings." he said in a cheery sing song voice. Mako smiled to himself, Bolin had adjusted quickly to the change of things.

Bolin was like wet clay, with time and the right amount of force, he could adapt to anything. That soul skill he had us what helped him and his brother survive on the streets during their childhood.

Mako though, he knew how things were and he also knew when to suck it up and go with flow. But not without hating every second of it, "Thanks Bo...so how was work?" he asked, grabbing the bag and setting it down on the table in front of them to both eat from.

The earthbender opened his coat, letting Pabu scurry out and take up a spot behind his head. "Pretty boring really. What about you?" he asked with a shrug.

Mako laid his head back, "I'm on break Bo. Thank the Spirits." he said revilingly.

"Oh..." he stated. "You know...you can talk to me about it if you want." he offered. He knew that Mako hated what his job had become, the only reason he kept doing his job is because it paid extremely well.

Mako shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to put that on you bro. I'll be fine, it's just been a long day you know?" he asked.

The earthbender nodded, "I get that, but you know I'm here for you man." he said supportively. Bolin was always there for his brother in his time of need, and it went both ways. He supported Mako, and Mako supported him, they where brothers after all.

The firebender smiled, "Yeah, I know." he said, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder as a sign of support.

(000)

Jason held the newspaper between his hands, the headline in bold caps, 'MAYOR YING'S REGN EXPANDS!' was plastered onto the paper. A picture of the former Republic City below the print.

It was night now, his fight was in half a hour and he wasn't content on leaving his apartment. He hadn't been to the city in years, not since Akiko...passed...and he didn't even think of returning since he left.

But this was his home, the place he was born and raised. He still felt off when he looked outside and saw no buildings above five stories. It was the place he learned, the place he grew up, the place he fell in love.

And he didn't block out what he heard about the Reign. How the police brutalized people for minor offenses, or that people were not allowed any contact with any family outside the city limits.

But was it his ace to even be concerned? He hadn't lived there for five years, the place held a lot of memories for him sure, but a good amount of them where bad, and the others...had Akiko in them.

Jason smiled to held, "Aki would tell me to get off my butt and do something about it...she'd tell me...God does it even matter?" he asked himself as he tossed the paper aside.

The young woman hadn't left his mind since the day he found her trapped inside the burning Daily Marvel. All because he wanted her to meet up with him for lunch.

The fire itself was a complete accident, at least that's what he heard afterwords. But her being there? That was himself blaming his own actions, once again he had failed to act when he should have, and he hates himself for it.

But what would she say? If she saw him, right here and now being pitiful, what would she tell him? She'd tell me that it's my home...our home, and that they should both do something about it. he thought to himself.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." he muttered as he kneeled down in front of his bed and reached under. Grabbing his old book bag, he put it on the bed and began to fill it with clothes. "How is it you still find some way to make me do war you want?" he asked the air.

(000)

Korra looked over herself in the mirror, in order to get into the city, they needed disguises. Or secret identities as Ant Man put it. She had cut her hair so that it now ended just behind her neck.

She was surprised by how much little things can change her appearance so much. The glasses on the sink were to add to her disguise, along with her earth kingdom like clothes she almost looked unrecognizable.

Putting on the glasses, she let her eyes adjust before turning around and exiting the bathroom. In the living room, the Avengers all had their costumes covered by normal clothes.

Luke Cage wore a pair of sunglasses and hat to hide his face, Tobi had to almost completely cover his face with glasses, a scarf, and a fedora to complete his disguise.

"Is everyone else ready?" Luke asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

Korra nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty sure. So what's that plan Tobi?" she asked, turning to the genius as he pulled his scarf down to talk.

"Well we can't just go in the middle of the city and reveal ourselves like a flash mob. So we just need to talk, talk to people we can trust to spread the word. That the Reign is out of line." he explained.

Tobi and the others walked out into the courtyard where the other members where waiting. Captain had a outfit resembling a street merchant on, "Ok, so let's go over this one more time. We're going to both investigate what Ying is up to and expose it to the public. Me, Tobi, Luke, and Korra are going to spread the word on the streets."

He looked to the other Avengers, "Ant Man, Falcon, Ms. Marvel, your job is to investigate Ying's operations and uncover whatever we can use." he explained. He looked around at the teammates before continuing, "We'll meet here every day for debriefing. Understood?" he asked. No one said otherwise.

"Alright then. Avengers, let's get to work." he said, the others nodding in agreement.

This was the beginning. The beginning of the Reign's end.

AN: Obviously this wouldn't be a Reign story of someone close to Jason didn't die.

As I'm sure most of you know, in the comics MJ died in Reign universe because of...other reasons. But Peter felt responsible as Jason does in this one, just in a more understanding and less gross way.

Also I should tell you guys that when I first decided to make a another story for the year anniversary of the Legend of the Spider-Man it took me a while to come to this one. One of you actually suggested I do Spider-Man Blue, and I even thought of making a story about my second favorite superhero Batman, but I shot that idea down.

When I finally got to this I was surprised by how many of you liked it.

Anyway, I'm going to get started on my next chapter for Legend of the Spider-Man. I'll work on one of these stories at a time until I'm finished with this one.

And obviously this story is going to be much shorter than my other one, hence the shorter chapters.

Till next time guys, see us then :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder

Jason has had many bad ideas in his life. Wearing boxers under his costume, jumping off a rooftop without checking to see if his webshooters were filled. Becoming Spider-Man in the first place.

But riding on top of a speeding train to slingshot himself onto the wall surrounding the Reign? Yeah that was a new level of stupidity, but there were guards all across the base of the wall and getting in undetected was a large point of his plan.

His plan consisting of just getting into the city that is, a huge part of him had absolutely no idea why he decided to come back home after so long. "It's either pure idiocy or gilt. Or maybe some combination of the two." he muttered to himself as the air whisper around his head.

He could see the wall coming up, to say it was freaking huge would be a understatement. "Ok, usually I would experiment with this idea for a few days but I'm just going to have to go with instincts here." he muttered.

If he did this jump too soon he'd land at the base, the same went for if he was too late. So he needed to get this just right, "Alright stupid spider powers, if you decided to do something good for me, now would be a great time to start!" he pleaded to himself as he bent his legs down.

He sprung up, and like a frisbee he shot through the air towards the wall.

And it was at that moment Jason realized he had absolutely no idea how he was going to safely land on the thing. "Oh crap this is gonna-" he said before hitting the wall. LITERALLY.

Pulling his face off of the platinum, Jason felt his now broken nose bleed. "Ok... could have been better." he muttered before he began to scale the large barrier. Of course at the rate he was climbing it would take a a few hours, and besides, he wasn't in any hurry.

(000)

Walking through the streets of the city never felt foreign to Korra. When she first got off the boat here she didn't have a clue what she was doing. But now she felt like she was somewhere she never even heard of before.

The color of the once incredible city was now dulled to the point that everything look dull and mucky. Her haircut had made her almost unrecognizable to the general public, so much so that she had actually begun to consider making this her everyday look.

Nobody seemed to take notice of her, and she had to admit it was pretty nice.

That didn't make walking through the city any easier though. Just a few blocks back she saw a pair of Reign officers harassing a shopkeeper, he had apparently sold them rotten food and demanded a refund. He objected to this, and then they showed force.

It took her everything not to pull a stunt like she did the first day she came here. But she blocked it out, aged find those cops later and beat their faces in then.

Right now she needed to stay focused on her current objective. Asami Sato.

She knew Asami supported Mayor Ying, but she also knew that Asami was a amazing person who was smart about things like this. She was the brains of Team Avatar after all.

Future Industries hadn't changed in terms of main structure. But the place had become one of the largest places of employment in the city, so it was busy on a work day like today. Approaching the tower to the left of the entrance, she his around the corner, watching people enter.

"Ok I can't sneak in with the workers. They'd catch onto me right away." she said to herself. She looked up the wall, "So I'm going to need to go the more direct route." she said with a smirk.

Using an earth spike to launch herself skyward, she propelled herself further into the air with airbending to give herself a boost. She rose a total of four stories and barely managed to grab the ledge of the roof. It was tilted and slanted, not a fair combination but nothing she couldn't get over.

Climbing up into a crouching position, she slowly moved across the roof to the nearest window. Peeking inside, she lifted the glass and scanned for anyone before entering through the window. Closing her entry point behind her, she had to go off instinct to find the CEO office.

Hiroshi had worked from home mostly, Asami however loved being at the site her workers were.

Looking around the corner, the avatar walked down the hall calmly, passing a wall of windows looking out to the work floor. She really wished she had learned to use seismic senses like Lin, the ex Police Chief had moved to Zaofu to her family after the Reign.

Korra swore she was getting soft in her old age. But she didn't dare say that to her face for fear of death.

Entering a lobby, Korra saw a pair of doors with a receptionist beside them. Bingo. she thought, taking a seat and picking up a magazine to read so she could hide her face. Obviously she couldn't go barging in, so she needed to play this safe.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked, making Korra look overtop the magazine.

"Oh, I have a job interview for Asami Sato." she said, prying in her mind that she's buy it.

"Oh! You must be the chauffeur! Go right on in she's waiting for you." the young girl said, waving her towards the door.

Korra breathed out through her nose a sign of relief. Walking through the doors, she immediately shut them behind her softly, "Yes? You must be-" Asami started, looking up from her paperwork to her visitor.

The heiress's jaw dropped, before she could shout out Korra's name, the Avatar zoomed over and covered her mouth, "SSSSHHH! Quiet!" she whispered/shouted at her. She was happy to see Asami too, but that didn't mean she was going to let her scream her name out.

Pulling Korra's hand off her mouth, Asami stood and wrapped her up in a hug. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here!? Why are you here!?" she asked, spewing question after question out.

Korra grasped her by her shoulders, "Asami it's good to see you too, but you need to calm down." she said with a smile mirroring Asami's. "Mayor Ying wants to expand that wall of his, we can't let that happen." she stated.

Asami's smile shrunk, "Korra, Ying came to me on building the wall. He told me about how he wants to protect us. I mean a guy blew up a entire town with his powers." she stated.

The avatar looked at her curiously, "You mean Nitro? Asami that was over a year ago. The town he blew up was abandoned, and he's been in custody ever since." she explained. Nitro was taken in by her and the other Avengers when they teamed up with the X-men, they captured him by causing him to explode in a deserted town and capturing him.

Asami's eyes widened at the news before her look turned deadly, "That lying piece of-I'm gonna strangle him!" she said, clenching her fists angrily.

Korra put her hand over Asami's, "We'll take care of that later. But right now, I need your help." she said.

Asami smiled devilishly, "Whatever you need, I'm game." she said, all too willing to get back at the mayor from lying to her face.

(000)

Being the size of an insect was disorienting the first time Lang did it. The way it made the entire world grow around him in the blink of an eye, the shift in his center of gravity, and the feeling of compression he felt.

Pym Particles were able to condense matter to extremely small sizes, a side effect of that is that the matter affected retains the same amount of force it does when it was normal sized, and even strengthens it. Like if Lang kicked someone in the face at his current size, half an inch, he could snap their neck at full force.

Currently, he was riding on top of a new friend he made, a colony of ants had made their home near the side of the highly guarded warehouse near the wall of the city. Barbed wire electrically charged fences, guards at every obvious entrance, most would consider this impossible.

Lang though, he was special.

The ant he rode carried him up the wall of building, coming across a crack in the wall, he pulled the ant to the side and hopped off onto the wall. He had actually gotten the idea from Spider-Man, boots that discharge a opposite magnetic attraction to a surface to walk on.

Wall walking basically.

Walking to the crack, the ant followed behind his, it's antenna brushing against his back as though it ushered him to hurry up. "Hey pal, you want this done right? Or you want it done fast?" he asked. The insect stopped its pushing and let the man walk ahead through the crack.

Exiting out the other end, he found himself in a ventilation shaft. Growing his size to above two inches, he began to run, his ant friend scurrying right behind him. Light shined from a vent ahead, Ant Man continued to run, when he was about to reach the vent on the floor, he jumped and shrunk back down to half a inch.

Falling through the air, he looked around the room he was in. A security booth in a half hexagonal shape, a man sat in a chair facing out to the floor below.

A little known facts about ants was that because of their small center of gravity, they can practically survive any fall. That also applied for Ant Man, who landed in the middle of the room with no problem.

The guard in the chair was tilted forward and snoring, "Wow. That's real reassuring." he said to himself before expanding his size to full height. Walking over to the guard, he looked out the window to the floor below. There were cells, about twelve in total, and in each of them was someone, and the strangest thing was they didn't wear uniforms like prison, but...costumes?

The guard awoke with a start, his eyes blinking awake as he looked around. No one was there thankfully, the man rubbed his eyes before reaching for a cup of coffee on his desk.

As he took a sip of his drink, he failed to notice the man in a red and black suit and helmet on his shoulder. Ant Man turned away and jumped down to the floor silently, he recognized the people in cages, and he needed to get to the others and tell them.

Running underneath the door that exited the room, Ant Man saw a window leading outside. Jumping, he shot up to the wall and rebound off it, shooting through one of the glass and leaving only cracks in his wake. As he fell, he pressed the side of his helmet, 'Ace, come.' he said, his voice coming out in squeaks.

As he was about to hit the ground, a winged ant zoomed in and caught him on his back. The pair flew out above the fence towards the meeting point.

(000

Finally. After three hours of climbing up a sheer surface, Jason made it to the top of the wall. "Thank (gasp) God." he heaved out, letting himself fall forward onto the roof the wall. Talking a few minutes to catch his breath, he rolled over onto his back, "Ok...now to get down and-"

He stopped when he realized, he had no idea how he was going to get down. If he had his webshooters he would use some webbing to repel himself down. But he didn't have them. He hadn't seen them since he left the city five years ago.

"AW SHIT!" he yelled out in frustration.

It was dusk now, and there where clouds in the distance

(000)

After spending ANOTHER three hours carefully climbing down the wall, Jason could see the bottom. "Aki, if your watching over me right now, please tell me this was your way of making me suffer." he said to no one in particular.

It wasn't that he was out of shape, hell he couldn't even get out of shape! When he first left the city, he had nothing but unhealthy food for the longest time and he still had his muscles. He blamed the Spider bite.

The rain pelted his back and head relentlessly. Storms could get rough in the city but they never got so bad that shelter was needed in people's homes. In fact the worst that could happen is a power outage, and even then it's not so bad.

But now he was an stone's throw away from the ground, just as he was about to drop, a voice called out. "Hello? Is someone there?" a voice called out.

Oh hello O-rou luck, I see your a asshole as ever. Jason thought begrudgingly as a light shined down below him. What was strange is that Jason swore he recognized the voice from somewhere. He shrugged it off as he pounced off the wall to a streetlamp above the guard's head and jumping off it onto the rooftops.

Bolin looked back and forth, Pabu rustled out of his collar, inspecting what his owner was curious about. "Huh. Must have been my imagination." he said, shrugging it off.

(000)

"Ok so now that I'm here...now what?" Jason asked, hanging onto the side of a flagpole with a hand and both his feet. Pure impulse was what brought him here, he didn't have a single plan to speak of.

Jason looked around the city, it was so different from when he last saw it. The color was sucked dry, the lights were out in most parts of the city, and the rain didn't help it much.

His eyes drifted towards the island. Jinora must be in her early teens now...God help Pema and Tenzin. he thought amusingly at the thought of he grown airbender. He had thought of his family often over the past five years, but he didn't dare go near the island.

"God, what am I doing here?" he asked himself, jumping off the pole and onto the rooftop it stood out from. Walking to the ledge, he looked down to the streets below. It was strange seeing empty streets in the city, when he remembered back to when he was a little kid looking out his window he saw so many people pass by Dragon Flats.

Now, there wasn't a single person out on the streets of the city. And that was unsettling. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Jason's head turned down to the voice. Two Reign officers were approaching a middle aged man, "Don't you know it's past curfew?" one of them asked as the man recoiled back from them.

One of the men grabbed him and threw the man to the ground, "You don't listen to the rules? Then let's beat it into you." one of them said, stepping forward and stomping down on the man's hand with his boot.

"Wow, your banter is so stupid I think you just killed some of my brain cells." the two looked back in time to see a hooded figure land on the back of one of them. Jumping off and flipping overhead, the figure tuned in midair so he faced the top of the officer's head, swinging a axe handle down into his face, making him fall unconscious.

Just because he didn't have a costume anymore didn't mean he was going to let things like that slide.

The man remained on the ground, too across to look up. "Um...you can get up." Jason said to the man. The older man looked up and pushed himself back into a sitting position before scrambling away.

"Are you crazy! You maniac! Someone! Help!" he shouted before running away at top speed.

"...well it's nice to see not everything's changed." he said with a shrug. One of the men started to move, the one he dropped onto, Jason jumped up to the wall and climbed, deciding not to cause more a scene than he already has.

He stayed though, watching as the two men with bruises and cuts staggered to their car and drove off. "Great power and responsibly my ass, look what that got me." he muttered, pulled his hood back before jumping off the rooftop.

Why the hell did he come back here again?

(000)

Mayor Ying sat at his desk with a stern look on his face. An hour ago he received a report that two officers had been assaulted while on patrol. They went down with one hit each, no burnt clothes, no water splashed on their clothes except for the rain, and no sign of earthbending.

That left only one possibility. A meta human.

Reaching for the drawer on his left, he pulled it out and reached inside, pulling out a phone receiver. "Yes it's me. We have a issue. Send two agents to take care of it." he said into the phone.

(Meanwhile at Air Temple Island)

Asami sat beside Korra at the table the other Avengers sat at. "Ms. Sato this information will be very helpful. We can't thank you enough." the Captain said gratefully to the heiress.

Asami blushed out of shyness, "It's no problem at all. Besides after lying to everyone, there's no telling what Ying could be hiding." she said, the other members of the team nodding in agreement to her statement.

"And with what I saw earlier, we may need to call in some backup." Ant Man chimed in.

The others agreed. They never pictured Ying as a evil dictator or anything, he just appeared to be another earth King. Someone wanting control over anything and everything, and when it goes ary, he gives it quickly and efficiently.

(000)

The past hour for Jason was used to travel across the city. In most cases he would take a cab or hitch a ride on top of a truck or something, but there was no cars or vehicles in the street whatsoever.

"Ok this is just plain creepy." Jason said as he sprinted over a rooftop, his hood was back up covering his head from the rain. Just because his powers kept him healthy didn't stop him from falling to sickness.

Jumping over a gap in the buildings, he slid to a stop beside a fire escape, taking a moment to catch his breath. The city's layout hadn't changed much, but it was being back that was throwing him for a loop. He was planning on crashing at a little hotel or something for a bit before deciding what the hell he was going to do.

The bag on his back held all his possessions, spare clothes, wallet, the money he won from the fights. "Maybe I'll go all out with room service? Get only dessert and spare no expense?" he asked, smiling at the idea.

His Spider Sense rang out in his head full blast, he sprung up into the air as something swung into the spot he was just previously at, destroying the wall his back was against.

Jason landed on the edge of the building, looking up he groaned. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he said in exhasperation at who he saw.

The Scorpion and Shocker.

The pair looked identical to when he last saw them, except a little older. "You see that! It's him! It's Spider-Man!" Shocker exclaimed, pointing the hooded adult.

Scorpion shook his head, "Look the wall crawler bailed years ago, whoever this guy is he ain't no Spider." he said, his tail trained on Jason.

"Shocker that suit makes you look like you got trapped in a waffle iron, and Scorps, you look as dumb as the day I met you." Jason said, making them both glare at him.

"Well shit it's him. Now let's kill him!" Scorpion yelled as he charged forward before leaping towards him. Jason cartwheeled out of the way, Scorpion sent over the edge and out into the street below. But Shocker fired a blast from his gauntlets that hit Jason as he was upside down on his hands.

I need to get out of here! Even if I wanted to fight these guys I'm way out of practice! he thought as he fell through the air. His sixth sense made his swing his side to the left to avoid the business end of Scorpion's tail. Swinging himself around the limb with his hands, he angled himself to the building he was blasted from.

Crashing through a large plain window, he sprinted at full speed to the nearest door, breaking it off it's hinges with ease when he threw his shoulder into it. He turned left down a hallway, only to have it collapse Fuentes down the way, Shocker standing on top the rubble with his hands raised towards him.

"Crap." Jason muttered as he turned on a heel and sprinted down the narrow corridor. He couldn't dodge the blast, it hit him like a bus and it carried him all the way to trend of the hall and through the wall at the end of it.

Exploding out the dose of the building, his chest crashed into a AC unit before falling down the gap between buildings. He fell three stories back first onto a beat up car.

Jason let out a pain filled groan as he rolled off the old satomobile. The bottom of his pant legs were in dreads, his hood was completely blown off, and his forehead was bleeding profusely. Pushing himself up off the ground, he staggered down the alley as fast as he could.

"N...need to...to get away..." he drawled out, barely being able to think from his head injury. Turning a corner, he fell shady the wall next to him before sliding down against it.

Jason's vision was turning to basic colors and blurs. He could barely see, his chest was sore, his back was in pain, and his body didn't want to move. "Guess...I'll...see you...soon...Aki..." he murmured as a shadow passed over him before he finally lost consciousness.

But Jason...Jason was smiling. Finally, after five years of self pity, loneliness, heartache, and sadness. He'd finally see the woman he loved with all his heart.

Jason...was at peace.

AN: I know that's a dark way to leave it off but don't worry, this isn't over yet.

Now a few of you have asked if this is in the continuity as my main story. Don't worry, it's not, I just wanted to explore this idea in my own way.

And I really hope I did Ant Man Justice, I haven't read anything with him or seen his movie yet but i tried my best with what I knew from the tv show Avengers EMH.

So I'll see you guys next time, until then :)


	4. Chapter 4

Light skies

After Korra made contact with Asami, the heiress became more involved in their plans to overthrow Ying. Coming to the island every day after work to help. She took a different route every time though to avoid suspicion, with all the Reign officers reporting up to him, it was a necessary precaution.

The Avengers had done their jobs fairly well, after finding out about Ying having supervillans stashed away, they had leaked the information to sources around the city.

Mainly it was still underground talk, people who didn't have much standing. But it was spreading like wildfire, that's the best part about rumors, they start from the truth and spin into something out of control.

"We can't go off word forever though, what we need is hard proof." Cap said as the others ate at the same table as him. "We can't keep saying things without any evidence forever, sooner or later someone will ask for some form of truth and we need to provide it." he stated.

"Can't Lang sneak back in and take a picture or two?" Luke Cage asked.

Tobi shook his head, "They could argue that we forged it. Dressed up a few friends and took it." he countered, making everyone look at him with a strange look. The man shrugged, "What? I'm a genius, I think of things no one else can." he stated before picking up another dumpling and ate it.

Korra sighed, "It'd be better if we had someone with standing say the word. Asami just let a few things 'slip out' but that's not enough." she said, air quoting the words. She lit up as a thought entered her head, "Hey what about Mako and Bolin? They have to be somewhere they can spread the word." she pointed out.

Asami held her chin in her hand as she thought, "Mako is part of the police still, and Bolin is part of the wall guards." she said as she thought back to when she last saw them. "They would be ideal informants too. I'll try to get ahold of them if I can." she said with a smile.

The Captain nodded, "Good idea, more people we have to help the better." he said in agreement with her idea.

Korra looked over to Asami, "Hey...did Jason ever..." she tried to ask, thinking of just how depressed he was when she last saw him.

Asami frowned before shaking her head, "No...he never did to my knowledge." she answered. Akiko was her oldest friend, she mourned for her for a long time, Jason himself took it harder than anyone, feeling that it was all his fault since he wanted to meet up at his work when it caught on fire.

Danji's interest was drawn to the conversation. She let out a small breath as she thought back to the young man. S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to keep track of him but he must have caught on somehow because he disappeared after they had his building pinned down.

She remembered having to go u see over for months as a principle to keep an eye on him. They thought he could prove to be a threat one day, but they were wrong in so many ways. And during the Secret War, they got along like old friends, not like months before then.

"Ms. Marvel, are you ok?" the blonde looked up to Captain before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, giving him a smile before going back to eating. She couldn't help but wonder where on earth that kid could be hiding.

(000)

Jason's eyes blinked open, when he was last conscious he honestly thought he was dying. But the throbbing pain in his head told him that he actually just had a very bad concussion. Especially since everything was still blurry, "Why isn't it surprising that it wasn't that easy?" he asked.

As he rubbed his eyes, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, "Easy son, don't try to move so much." a familiar voice spoke to him.

Wait a minute...

Jason tried to focus his vision to the figure above him, "Stan!?" he asked, completely surprised by his old boss.

The man smiled, "Well I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten me." he said, gently pushing the adult back down onto the bed he was in.

Jason reached up and held his head against his palm, he immediately winced and drew his hand away from the injury. "Easy there, when I found you, your head was almost cracked open. You need to rest." he said wisely.

Jason shook his head before sitting up, "Stan I can't stay here, I...got into some trouble and the police will be looking for me." he said, not wanting to put Stan in any danger. He was a good guy who he really didn't want to end up hurting.

Stan put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Jason, you need to rest. Those two who did this are out looking for you still. And they may have seen your face." he said, making the remaining color drain from the adult's face.

"Y-you know?" he asked nervously.

Stan have him a look, "The day after the fire Spider-Man disappeared, along with how you always seemed to be at the right place at the right time? I may be old, but I'm not a fool." he said with a smile.

The ex-hero sighed, rubbing a hand down his face at how much he put together. "Stan...I can't stay here...I-"

Stan kneeled down to his level, "Jason, I know why you're like this." he started. "When I first met you, you were full of life, you looked like you could face anything. But now? You look like a you're losing every day." he said.

Jason bowed his head, he was right about that. He used to see every day as nothing new, but after Aki died it felt more and more entry with each passing day, "Stan...I have lost. I've lost my friends, my family, the people I love...and it was the same before I left. I just kept losing people and I couldn't do anything about it...so why even bother?"

Stan rose from the floor and took a seat beside him, "Jason...I know you lost Akiko in the fire." he winced at the mention of her name. "But ask yourself this, why focus on how it ended?"

Jason looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Stan smiled, "Jason, you loved her. I know that, I've been there too. And took me time to get over the loss." he explained. "So I ask myself, why make it all about how her life ended, why not how she lived it?" he asked.

Jason was awestruck. He never considered that.

"Look, I'm getting some food ready for you, I'll be back. But think about it, please?" he asked, patting the younger man on the back before exiting the small bedroom.

Jason thought. He thought of how everyday, Akiko smiled when he kissed her. How her hands were more worn as compared to his. He thought of how she had that soft snore that helped him get to sleep.

She was kind, she was kind in how she cared for everyone of her friends. She was loyal with him, not once revealing his secret to anyone. She was brave in how she faced down one of his greatest foes and fought back against him.

So what if it was him? What if it was him who was pinned under the ceiling of the Marvel that he couldn't even lift? What if it was her that had to go for five years without him?

What would he want her to do?

Jason smiled as tears fell down his face, I'd want her to be happy. I would want her to go on with her life and not let me drag her down. I'd want her to remember the good instead of the bad. But most of all, I'd want her to find her own way. he thought as tears leaked freely from his eyes.

And she's want that for him. And he knew that.

The adult stood from the bed, walking to the door, he opened it to Stan's apartment. Walking down the hall and into the living room, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen where Stan had prepared a bowl of soup. "Stan...could you do a one last favor for me?"

(000)

When Mako and Bolin were called by Asami to come to the island, they honestly didn't know what to expect really. But the last thing that they could expect was finding Korra and the heiress waiting for them.

"Ohmygoshit'ssogoodtoseeyouwemissedyou!" Bolin said as he grabbed Korra into platypus-bear like hug. Korra chuckled as she tried to return the embrace, parting the earthbender on his back.

"It's good to see you too Bolin." she said happily. As soon as she was let go, Mako took over and hugged her. Not as strong as Bolin but with just as much joy, "You too city boy." she said before he pulled away.

"What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here?" she asked, those being the first of many questions to pop into his head at the sight of her.

Korra scratched the back of her head, "I held my breath and swam?" she supplied, it came out as more of a question though. "Look I know you guys want to talk but we all need to talk, come on." she said, gesturing then to follow her as she turned around.

"Can I ask a quick one? Really quick, I promise." Bolin asked, Pabu poked out of his shirt, acting like a set of puppy dog eyes for his master.

Korra couldn't resist, "Sure, what?" she asked.

"Well it's just a rumor I heard, so don't get mad, but I heard that you and...Republica Chavez...where..." he trailed off, not feeling comfortable asking the personal question.

Korra have him a surprised look, "Oh! Yeah, we were together for a while." she said nonchalantly, making her friends freeze. The news of a dimensional traveling superhero was odd enough, but when the rumor that she and Avatar Korra had dated came, no one really beloved it.

But hearing Korra admit to it like it was nothing was shocking to say the least.

"But...I...you...she..." Mako struggled out. He and Korra stopped dating when she left, they both accepted that their lives would bring conflict in a relationship like that. They still remained friends.

Korra coughed into her hand, "I like girls. And guys. Look of you guys aren't comfortable-" she started.

The other three shook their heads, "No! I mean it's just a shock!" Asami said to their defense, the bending brothers nodding in agreement.

Korra smiled and let out a breath of relief. When she first met Chavez she was confused to find herself having feelings for her other than a friend or ally. She honestly found her to be strict, cold, and a loner when they first met. But after working with her during her first two years away from the city, she came to respect her...and that soon evolved.

She eventually confronted Chavez about her feelings, partly thinking it was some unknown ability she had. When she asked that, Chavez burst out in laughter at the prospect. She did have powers that were still a mystery to most but it wasn't the case.

'That's certainly a new one...but I've seen the way you look at me. Honey, you're not straight. Well not entirely.' she said to the confused avatar years ago. She went on to explain how in her world, people of both genders, all races even, were free to choose who they loved.

One thing led to another and the two steadily dated for a while. Korra was insecure throughout their relationship though, she didn't even tell her parents until after Chavez encouraged her.

After a while though, they both realized that Chavez had duties larger than this dimension. And not wanting to put Korra through more stress than she could handle, the two ended the relationship.

But that didn't stop the two from becoming incredibly good friends afterwards. Whenever she was in town (or plain of existence) Chavez stopped by.

"Just don't tell Tenzin. When I do it, I want to make sure I'm ready." she asked as they confined their walk.

The others agreed, "So who are we meeting any..." Mako trailed off as they reached the top of the staircase.

There in front of them stood the Avengers, much to the brothers shock. Bin grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him close and leaned to his ear, "The. Avengers." she yelled/whispered to him, similar as to the way he was when they found out Korra was the Avatar.

The Captain stepped forward, "Gentlemen, we need to talk."

(000)

Jason had thanked Stan a hundred times for retrieving what he asked him to. And after eating and resting for a few more hours, he bid his boss farewell and went out into the city once more.

After jumping over rooftops for a while, he started to get annoyed, "Ok it's bad enough I lost to Shocker and Scorpion of all people, but now they're so high and mighty they think they can take me down with a few lucky shots?" he muttered to himself,

It took him a while to realize that he lost to one of his poorest excuses for a bad guy, but when he did he decided to kick it up a notch. From here on out, he's not pulling punches, he's not going easy.

And after he beats them, he's going to make sure they can't hurt anyone ever again.

Just as he began to think to call it a night and find somewhere to hide out, his Spider Sense made him leap backwards to avoid a plasma blast. "See! Told you the webhead wouldn't go down that easy!" Scorpion said as he pulled Shocker up to the rooftop with him.

"Whatever, we kicked his ass earlier, we can do this." Shocker said as he raised his gauntlets and shot at the adult. Jason sprinted full speed away from the blast and to the edge of the rooftop, jumping off the side, Jason made a X with his arms to bust through the wooden planks covering the window.

"Well at least my luck is holding out." he muttered before running into the darkness, unzipping his hoodie as he did so.

Scorpion broke through the wall seconds later, Shocker hanging on by his tail. "Same way we did like last time?" Scorpion asked, his partner nodded. Scorpion went down the hall and into the darkness of the abandoned building.

Last time they used Shocker's gauntlets to flush out a hallway they trapped the hero in. "Guy may be fast, but no way he's fast enough to get close to me from here." he muttered civilly to himself.

"Wanna bet?"

Shocker whirled around at the voice, two hands grabbed his own before he could fire. They began to squeeze down on his fingers around the palm trigger, "Wait stop! If you do that you'll-" he warned before the seismic blast fired up to the ceiling, making a hole to the sky above them.

The hands began to crush down on the gauntlets themselves, the blasts diesel down and the metal began to vibrate, "OH SHI-GUUUH!" he coughed out as a hard kick to his midsection knocked him down the hall.

The gauntlets exploded in his hands, burning and scarring his flesh, breaking the bones, and making Shocker cry out in excruciating pain. "Don't cry on me Shocker." a dark figure said from the wall they came through. "Your hands are useless now, you'll never make another one of those again." the figure stated as he walked towards him, his shadow covering the now crippled man.

(000)

A few moments later, Scorpion emerged from a doorway and looked down the hall, finding no trace of Shocker. "Shit! Shocker where are you!?" he yelled out.

The response he got was a pair of feet crashing down onto his back, sending the pair through the floor and into a production line floor. Scorpion's tail swung out around in a circle, knocking his attacker off his back and crashing into one of the lines.

Scorpion pushed himself up from the ground as his tail shot acid at the figure. The attacker vaulted over the assembly line, the acid burning through the metal and belt on the table. "Your even a worse shot with that than I remember. I gotta ask, do you need to get excited when you shoot that stuff? Then afterward you say, 'I'm sorry it's because your pretty' or something?"

Scorpion growled before letting out a battle cry and ramming through the long conveyer line to where he saw Spider-Man disappear to. He still couldn't see his face, but he was determined to stare into his eyes as he kills him.

Looking around, he couldn't find any sign of him, What the hell?! Since when is Spider-Man like this! He's loud and obnoxious! Not a fricking ninja! he thought in a slight panic as he turned to his left...

...right into a pair of white lenses.

Scorpion jumped back and jabbed his tail to the adult. The hero grabbed the extra limb, Scorpion pulled it back, planning to get him in close for the kill. What he didn't expect was for Spider-Man to kick his foot out into his face, dazing the man as the adult vaulted over him, gripping his tail with all his strength.

He pulled the sharpened point of the tail back before throwing it forward at of the part of his body where the top of the tail met his actual body. Scorpion screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to the concrete floor, his legs unable to work now.

"W...wha...what did you..." he struggled to ask as blood leaked from his wound.

A foot stepped in front of him, he looked up at the adult standing in front of him. His costume was almost completely black, a white tarantula spider on the chest and going under his arms, on top of his hands were white squares. The lenses were white like his old suit, and they were looking at him with anger.

"I cut through your lumbar vertebra. The part that controls your legs and tail functions. I always theorized that it works in tandem with your nervous system but this is the first time I tested that idea." he explained. The adult grabbed the crippled villain by the collar of his suit and lifted him up. "Now. Tell me exactly why you're here. And where are your friends?" he growled out.

Scorpion spat on his mask. Jason didn't even flinch, "You can't feel it right now, but you're bleeding out. That cut I made wasn't small, it was deep, and the only reason it's not registering with you right now is because you are going through shock. And I'm the only one in the entire world who can get you to a hospital fast enough to save your life. Your choice." he said in the most threatening voice he ever made.

(000)

Fifteen minutes later, Shocker and Scorpion were found hanging in a ball of webbing outside the nearest hospital. The staff had no idea what exactly to think of the situation, but they quickly got them inside to save their lives.

Jason watched from on top of the hospital. He was honestly glad the neither of them died from what he done. But before, he never would take that risk with his villains.

But he made a promise to himself. After this was over, after he made sure all his villains would be unable to hurt him or anyone he loves, he'll give up.

After this, no more Spider-Man. No more power. No more responsibilities.

After this, he was going to be Jason O-rou.

"Well on the bright side, my costume still fits me somehow." he muttered. He had made this costume right after Akiko died, back then, he thought the fire wasn't a accident and was about to tear the city down to find who was responsible.

But when he found out it was just an accident, he out the suit in a special web mix, one that could last decades, then he put his webshooters and suit in it.

But for now it seemed, the city was quiet. He'd deal with what came next when it found him. Ring now, he still needed to recover.

My he hero jumped off the roof, falling to the streets before before shooting a webline to swing off on into the city.

AN: Ok first thing, yes Korra dated Republica Chavez for a while. Korra didn't exactly wake up one morning and decide that she was Bisexual (at least I really hope that's not how they portray it). And I could see her and Korra getting along very well as friends, so why not maybe more?

For those of you who don't know, America Chavez is...well she's kinda like the Wonder Woman of Marvel. She travels through different dimensions as a superhero from the future. She has super strength, can fly, and she's one of marvel's official lesbian characters.

Personally I won't touch on it too much but if someone wants to, just ask and I'll think of some details. Remember I'm writing this and the main story so that it's open and people can write in what they want to.

Now as for Jason; one thing that the Grim Hunt storyline taught me that YOU DO NOT MESS WITH SPIDEY ON A PERSONAL LEVEL. EVER!

It's one of the most brutal times I've seen Peter and I loved it. I didn't get a chance to read all the gauntlet stories but I figured what was happening pretty quick.

Now thank you ladies and gentlemen, now I need to start working on the main story-

DP-GUESS WHO SHOWS UP NERDS!

...yeah. So I'll see you guys when I get that up.

DP-What!? Come on! I bet these idiots don't even know who I am.

What's your favorite food?

DP-Chimichanga, SHIT!

There, now they know.

DP-And knowing is half the battle.

Till next time guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderclouds

To say the events of last night made waves would be a complete understatement. The discovery of not one, but two supervillains badly beaten and found outside a hospital caused the city to go into an uproar.

"Well...this makes things a lot easier." Luke stated. The Avengers had caught wind of what had occurred from Mako, the Reign was trying to keep this entire situation on the need to know basis, but with the small rumors that the team planted exploding around the city, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The other members all gathered in the courtyard beside the Quinjet, the Captain had a unsure look on his face from the news. "What I'm wondering is who's the one that put them in the hospital in the first place."

Tobi crossed his arms, "Well maybe the Mayor sent them out to do something that he didn't want the Reign doing for him, then had their gear shut down and turn on them?" he suggested. He had heard of the criminals before, they were small time compared to some of the other threats the team faced.

Korra didn't look so sure, "What wouldn't you trust your own secret police for?" she questioned, making everyone nod in agreement. "But the important thing is that this gives us a reason to show up right?" she asked.

Captain made a iffy motion with his hand, "Sort of. People are scared sure, but as far as they know these two sneaked in somehow. What we need to do is get proof that they've been here for a long time." he explained.

"Which shouldn't be too hard since now people want answers." Tobi chimed in.

"Right, so right now we continue doing what we have been doing. But now we can actually take action." the Captain explained with a satisfactory smile.

A look of realization passed over Korra's face, "Hey...weren't Scorpion and Shocker Spider-Man's bad guys?" she asked, thinking back to when she and Spider-Man fought Scorpion when she had joined Tarrlock's task force during the Equalist crisis.

"Yeah...yeah they were." Ms. Marvel said with a nod. "In fact there was a group calling themselves the Sinister Six that tried to kill him...there could be a chance that they're part of Ying's men." she pointed out.

"Hey why don't we call up Spidy? I mean he's got to have experience with these guys right?" she asked, seeing that the having the Wall Crawler could help.

Everyone looked at Korra, then to Danji. Ms. Marvel had told them of the hero's identity and backstory after he had seemingly disappeared. The team was outright shocked by what he went through, even more so when they learned what happened the day the Marvel burned down.

'Everyone, no matter what power or knowledge they have, has a breaking point. And I don't blame him, how he hasn't hit his sooner is nothing short of a miracle.' Cap said after hearing the story.

All of them knew this...except for Korra.

"Uh...Spidy may not be around anymore. I hear he quit." Ms. Marvel supplied.

Korra shrugged, "So? Why don't we just call him and ask for tips then? Come on, we're the Avengers, we gotta know who he is." she said with a smile.

Her other teammates all looked at each other. "You got this Carol." Tobi said with a cheeky grin, his female avenger gave him a death glare.

Carol turned to Korra before taking a breath, "Korra...if I tell you who he is, you can't tell anyone, understand?" she asked. Korra nodded. Fifteen seconds later, Korra let out the loudest 'WHAT?' she ever has before in her entire life.

The Avatar shook her head, "Nononononono! Jason can't be...he wrote stories for...but he...and when I first met him I...what?" she rambled as her voice squeaked out the last word at realizing that she practically tried to beat the crap out of her first friend.

Tobi was the first to speak up, "I'll admit, you're taking this a lot easier than we thought you would." he said, making Korra's eyes flash white before it when she whipped her head at him.

"You all knew!? And you didn't tell me?" she asked, clearly angry.

"Korra, it's not our place to tell. It was his secret Korra. And the only reason Carol knew is because S.H.I.E.L.D. knew in the first place." Cap explained calmly.

Korra's eyes stopped glowing, and instead she bowed her head in shame. "Why didn't he tell me? I mean I get that we didn't get along at first, but I'm the Avatar, I would have kept it a secret." she said.

Ms. Marvel put a hand on her shoulder, "Korra there was only one other person who knew. It wasn't like you were the only one he kept it from." she said, trying to lessen the blow Korra felt.

The avatar's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my god...Aki..." she whispered in realization. It made sense, him leaving the same time that Spider-Man disappeared, "Oh god...Pema...Tenzin...we have to tell them." she said decisively.

"Woah there whistleblower, we told you because we know you can keep a secret. And I think you can guess who he didn't want to find out." Tobi stated.

Korra gave him a look, "This coming from the guy who went on the radio and told the world he was Iron Man?" she asked.

Everyone but Tobi snickered at that, "Korra, you know that you shouldn't." Captain stated, making the Avatar let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Jason O-rou is Spider-Man...that sounds way to weird." she said.

The sound of something being broken made the entire team whip their heads to the right...where Pema stood with a absolute look of shock with the tray that held a glass of lemonade a second ago shaking in her hands. "Pema! Uh...surprise?" Korra said, nervously laughing as the other team members tried to sneak away.

They didn't want any part of this conversation.

(000)

Jason felt a strange shiver go down his spine as he walked down the streets. "Huh...wasn't my Spidy sense. But I can't help but feel this is somehow Korra's fault." he muttered to himself as he walked across the street.

His wounds had healed up fairly nicely over the course of the past few hours. At least he wasn't as banged up as Scorpion and Shocker, and if he was being honest he did regret his actions that he took against the two villains.

Jason came up with those ideas years ago, but they were so...well just plain violent, that he thought he would never use them in a real fight. But he was going to make sure that when he hangs up the suit this time, no one will be coming after him again.

As of now he was on his way to the hospital that he had dropped Scorpion and Shocker off at last night. There was no way that those two just appeared out of nowhere, so where would be the best place to get answers than from the two who probably know it?

The hospital's front entrance was flooded with people, not all patients but normal civilians who wanted answers. The Reign was holding them back, clearing only a few people to enter. "Well they don't call me a wall crawler for just my looks." Jason muttered as he turned into a alley.

Making sure that no one was watching him, he jumped up onto the wall and crawled up the brick wall. Hand over hand, he climbed up over the ledge and sprinting across the rooftop.

Jumping from the building to the corner of the hospital, he carefully climbed the side up to the floor where Scorpion and Shocker were on. His best guess would have to be the top floor so that no one could get any view of them.

Turning right, he went behind the building and found a small window leading to a janitor's closet. Upon slipping inside, Jason put a war to the door, listening for any sounds outside. After hearing nothing for a few minutes, he exited the room and walked out into hall.

He wanted to get this over and done with, mostly because him and hospitals have a bad track record, that and if he gets caught, there goes what little element of surprise he has right now.

After wanting the floor aimlessly for a few minutes, Jason almost turned right into the pair of guards keeping watch outside a door. Stepping back around the corner out of their sight, he began to change into his suit as the pair stuck up a conversation.

"Hey Griff."

"Yeah Simmons?"

"...why are we here?"

"It's one of life's greatest musts isn't it?"

"No dumbass I mean why is it us here guarding this stupid door?"

Before the conversation could continue any further however, both of the guards had their heads knocked against one another. "Well that conversation was going nowhere fast." Spider-Man said from the ceiling as he opened the door and slipped inside.

The two were both strapped into bed, scorpion had what looked like titanium restraints, Shocker didn't require that much restraint on account of both his hands being wrapped up in bandages. Walking over to the latter of the two, Jason gently shook the bald man awake, when he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed before Spider-Man covered his mouth.

"Dude we are in a hospital! Be quiet!" he ordered in a whisper. The man still looked terrified beyond belief at the sight of the vigilante, but at least he wasn't screaming his head off, "Now I have a few questions, if you'd be kind enough to answer them than I'll be on my way." he said calmly.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?! Doc says my hands are useless now thanks to you!" he said harshly, blaming the adult for his misfortune.

"Wha-? So if I'm getting this right you're blaming me, because you made the conscious decision to put high frequency vibrating gauntlets on your hands to hurt people!? Shocker, your a idiot. Do just tell me why you're here and I'll leave you to your own little world." Spider-Man shot back.

Shocker let that register in his brain for a minute before speaking, "Ok look, the mayor? He thought it'd be nice to have himself a little backup for things that the Reign can't really know about. Happy?" he asked.

"In general? No. But thanks, now-" Jason started before the door to the room was kicked in by guards. "Aw nuts. Gotta go bye!" he shouted as he pounced to the window of their room. Shattering through the glass, he went down directly down towards the crowd of people.

"Watch out! Excuse me! Superhero coming on through!" Spider-Man yelled as he fired a webline to swing over their heads. Shooting another line as he rose through the air, he could hear the sound of the crowd cheering at the sight of him, "Ok, that's certainly a new one." he muttered as he rode the line up and around the side of another building.

As he swung further and further away from the hospital, Jason waited until he felt absolutely sure he was safe before dropping down onto an air conditioner unit on the rooftop of a building.

"So there went my element of surprise." he muttered as he pulled his mask off his head.

He was really counting on getting this whole thing over and done with as soon as he could without anyone knowing.

As to what this whole thing was? Well he didn't even know honestly. But he did know that Republic City would be better off if things went back to the way they were before. "Well yeah, and back when the government didn't have bad guys as their attack dogs." he muttered as he changed into his civilian clothes.

He'd figure out his next step later. But for now, he had to be somewhere he'd been avoiding.

(000)

Tenzin had fainted.

The master airbender and avatar Aang's airbending disciple had fainted. Not from learning his nephew was Spider-Man. But from listening to the live radio broadcast of him jumping out a window and swinging away.

"I really did not expect him to react this way." Pema admitted as she dabbed a wet cloth to her husband's forehead. She herself had to take seat for a few minutes as she let the information sink in, but after thinking the entire situation over, she was surprised she didn't realize it sooner.

But finding out he was back on the city? That was shocking all the same.

Korra was sitting across from them, stressed out from watching her second father figure pass out. "Korra don't blame yourself. If I told him he would have done the exact same thing." she said, giving the avatar a small smile to try and comfort her.

"We need to find him, right? I mean...we have to." she stared, Pema nodding in agreement with her statement. She honestly had a million things to talk to him about, his he got his powers, when did he decide to do this? And most importantly, why did he never tell them?

Korra stood from her seat, "I'll find him...in fact I think I may know where he is." she said, having a good idea of where he may be." she said as she walked towards the door of the home.

Tenzin didn't wake up until a hour later, when he did, Pema and him had a very long talk.

(000)

Jason stood outside Eternal Sunset Cemeteries' main gate. One of the first things he wanted to do when he first came here was visit their graves...but he honestly couldn't bring himself to do it.

But now...now he felt he could.

The troubled hero took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before stepping through the gates. He hadn't been here in years, but he still remembered where they were all buried.

Wei, his mother, Akiko...he couldn't forget if he tried.

Fallowing the path, he could feel his chest swelling with each step he took. He didn't want to do this, he wasn't even completely sure he could do this. But he knew he had to try, he owed her that much at least.

As he got closer and closer to her grave, he had to choke back a breath. "God...I'm such a crybaby." he whimpered out with a small smile.

"Jason!" the young adult froze at the voice, turning around he saw one of the last people he expected to see in the city.

Korra...wait, KORRA!? he thought in a mild panic as she ran over to him. "Korra...what the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice showing nervousness.

She stopped right before him with a look of sadness across her face, "Jason I know, I know your Spider-Man, I know you feel guilty, but it's not your fault." she she shot out in a single sentence.

Jason blinked. "Uh...Korra-"

She only stopped to take a breath, "You need to come with me, me and the other Avengers are at the island. Pema and Tenzin are there too, and they kinda know, sorry about that, but you need to come with me-"

CLAP!

Jason drew his hands away from the space in front of Korra's face. "Korra, I know that this is important and all, but are you sure that you weren't, I don't know, fallowed?" he asked with curiosity.

She was taken aback, she didn't expect him to be so calm about this whole situation. "Umm...I'm sure why?" Korra asked.

Jason put a hand ontop of her head and turned it around to her back. "That's why." he said, Korra's eyes going wide at what she saw.

The Sinister Six.

Well more like the new Sinister Six, since the Vulture and Doc Ock were absent, and in their place was Mysterio and Hobgoblin. Along with them was Rhino, Sandman, Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. The last of which was apparently leading the group.

Jason smirked smugly as Korra turned to glare at him, "Couldn't have said anything huh?" she asked as she turned to the six in a fighting stance.

Kraven grinned at the challange, "Ah, the Spider and the Avatar. Both worthy prey on their own. But together? A excellent hunt." he said as he brandished both his machetes.

"Hold on, how do we know that punk's really the webhead?" Rhino asked, stepping up beside Kraven.

"Kraven your mustache looks like a weird black caterpillar!" Jason called out, putting the doubt to rest.

"It is him! I'm gonna fry you wall crawler!" Electro seethed out at he quickly closed the distance between him and the hero, tackling him through half a dozen gravestones.

"Jason!" Korra shouted before te ground started shaking. She turned to see the Rhino charging right at her, his horn aimed at her center mass. She stomped a foot down and shot he hands up and to her side, making a large square of the ground knock into Rhino's side, knocking him off course.

As she continued to take on the biggest of the Six, the other members were converging on Spider-Man.

Jason jumped into the air, dodging a bolt of lighting from Electro just as Hobgoblin flew overhead towards him. "Ok Hobbi, I'll bite, why join the sissy six? I thought you had at least some self respect." he asked, grabbing the glider as it rammed into him.

He was carried up into the air above his other villains, "Like I had a choice! But I'll tell ya what, it's all worth it if I get to make you a bloody smear!" he yelled as he kicked the hero off the glider, only to get pulled off as well. As he was pulled towards Jason, he saw a webline had connected to his foot without notice.

Jason's feet rammed into his gut, kicking him away from the hero and right through a tombstone. Jason meanwhile landed into a roll. His sixth sense buzzed in his skull, making him swing his center mass to his right, dogging a spear the logged itself into someone's grave.

"Your skills are still sharp as ever Spider. Good," the adult turned to see Kraven with a shield in one hand and a spear in the other. "Than this shall be a worthwhile hunt." he growled out with a grin stretching across his face.

"The fact that you still haven't realized that hunting man isn't actually hunting still baffles me." Jason replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Kraven charged, thrusting his blades out towards Jason's chest. The hero sidestepped the attack before retailing with a right hook across Kraven's jaw with enough force to make the hunter stumble back to a large tombstone, Jason webbed him to the stone in an attempt to make him stay in place.

His sixth sense blared before a large sandy fist took him off his feet. Jason tumbled across the ground as Sandman reformed in front of him, "Hard to believe that your just a puny little kid." he said, his one hand turning into a mace and the other into a mallet.

"Well it's good to see your creativity hadn't gotten any better litter box." Jason replied before Sandman shot his mallet forward. The hero hopped into the air, splitting his legs as far apart as he could to dodge the sand weapon as his hands grabbed the arm and pulled himself towards Sandman, swinging his legs behind and over his head they crashed into Sandman's head.

Jason looked back to see Sandman reforming his head. At this rate it would take a while to take all six of them down, even with Korra's help...speaking of which where was Korra?

Jason scanned the area until he saw Korra use a swipe of airbending to take out Rhino's legs, making fall onto the ground where she bent the ground overtop of him to keep him in place.

Correction. Five bad guys, they had five bad guys to deal with now.

And one of them was free from the webbing he had been trapped in. Kraven had his hunting knife out and threw it.

But not at Jason.

"Oh son of a-" he growled out as he sprinted towards Korra. Jumping onto a grave, he sprung off towards the Avatar, shivering her out of the way of the knife.

Jason may be a little extra durable, but knew that before the knife embedded itself right above Jason's abdomen.

Korra screamed out his name as he fell to the ground. Jason wasn't entirely sure what happened next, his entire body felt numb and his ears were ringing. But he did see Korra's eyes glow bright white before shutting his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the Five were gone and Korra was reaching the knife in his gut.

"Ugh-be...be gentle...it's my first time." he struggled out, smiling at his own bad joke. Korra grabbed the handle and pulled quickly, making Jason seize his body and Yelp briefly.

"Sorry! Oh god...I need water." she said, claiming herself down. Swinging her arm out over the grass around them, she collected a sizable amount of water from the small plants, drying it all up around them in the process.

Pressing the water to Jason's wound, he hissed out at the contact, "Korra...get after them..." he mumbled out.

"No! Are you nuts!? Jason if I don't stop the bleeding you'll die, I promised Pema-" she started before being cut off.

"And who'll die while the other five are out there?" he asked back. Korra didn't answer, she only focused on the cut. "Korra. You need to go. You have the power to stop them...and with Great Power, there will always come a Great Responsibility to use it. You have to stop them." he said, making a Korra look up at him.

She let those words sink in, before she could do anything, Jason covered his wound with webbing. "See? I'll be fine." he said, weakly smiling at her. He managed to sit up onto his legs, trying to convince her he was fine when he clearly was not.

Korra stood before growling, "Stay alive, please." she pleaded. Jason nodded before she ran off in the direction the remaining Sinister Six had retreated.

When she was out of sight, Jason fell back into the dead grass. He was not fine, he was as far from fine as it got. He had just been turned into spider on a stick and it hurt like he never imagined.

His healing factor might, MIGHT, be able to keep him alive, but that was assuming he could heal from this.

The hero rolled onto his front before pushing himself up off the ground. If he was going to die, he was going to die beside her.

How he managed to walk to the stone was a miracle in of itself. "Hey...so...I guess that if you saw me like this you would yell at me for being careless." he said with a small smile.

"But then you would sit me down and make sure I didn't bleed all over the place." he said knowingly.

He was silent for a few minutes. "I may not be alive much longer...Akiko...if you're listening...I'm so sorry...I-" he coughed, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he fell to kid knees in front of the gravestone.

"Aki...I'm sorry...its..."

Jason fell to the ground in front of the grave. On the face of it read the epitaph, 'Akiko Rupa. Loving Daughter and a Creative Mind.'

(000)

When Jason opened his eyes, everything was white. Looking down at his hands and feet, he saw he was wearing was all white. "Ummm...hello?" he called out, his echo seeming going on for miles.

Jason wasn't sure what to do, if he started walking then he would just go on forever. And if he kept calling out then he may just not find anyone.

So he sat down he sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Great. Now that I'm here I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do." he muttered.

"Yeah. That the O-rou luck ain't it?" Jason's eyes went wide as dishes at the voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone sit down beside him. He turned and he saw two orbs that were blue as his own, and hair that had red and black mixed together perfectly.

"A-...Aki?" he asked.

She smiled, that one smile that made Jason's heart hammer like crazy.

It was her.

Jason's arms flung around her as a smile stretched across his face, he felt her arms around him, returning the hug. "Hey tiger..." she said, a somewhat sad smile on her face.

Jason beriefly pulled away before speaking, "Aki...I can't even...I'm-" he babbled, not sure what to say.

Akiko put her finger up to his lips, "Don't. Don't blame yourself. I've been watching you blame yourself for five years and stopped being sad after two." she said, making Jason snort out a laugh. Her hand cupped his cheek, caressing his skin gently, "Jason...its not your time yet."

Jason's smile instantly vanished, "And I swear to the spirits if you get all sad about it I will smack you." she said with a joking smirk. Jason mirrored it, "I love you Jason. And I miss you, just as much as you miss me, but you know why I love you?" she asked.

Jason thought for a moment, "My sense of humor?"

"No." she instantly replied, making him frown, "Well I mean I love that too, but not as much as everything else about you." she explained.

"But what I love most is that no matter how many times you get beaten down, stomped, smashed, and thrashed, you get back up." she explained, standing up in front of him. "That spider didn't give you that, but the love you get from you friends, your family, from me, that's why I love you."

Her hand went over her chest, "You go out and fight the good fight because you love is, just as much as we love you." she said with a smile. Jason smiled as well, "Now come on, I'll still be here when you're time comes." she said, her other hand reaching down to him.

Jason hesitated. But took it.

Akiko pulled him up onto his feet before leaning in and pressing her lips onto his. Their kids was slow, but it was full of love, Jason knew that this was real, that he had to get up at least one more time for Akiko...and he'd do it with a smile.

Pulling their mouths apart, Akiko spoke, "And get rid of that stupid suit. You look hotter in red and Black Tiger."

(000)

Jason's eyes snapped open, he was back, back at the grave where rain fell down stop his head.

His gut didn't hurt now. Sitting up on his knees, he looked at the face of the gave and smiled. He was the only one who could really understand what Akiko said, about his old costume.

He looked down at the soggy ground and began to dig through the dirt, time didn't seem to register to Jason because before he knew it, he was looking at the coffin.

There weren't any remains to be found that day, when Akiko died.

So Jason decided to bury a part of himself that day.

He drew his first back and broke through the wood.

That day they buried the coffin. He buried his true self.

He pulled out the cloth.

He buried Spider-Man.

"Wherever there's a hang-up, You'll Find The SPIDER-MMMAAAAANNNNN !" he shouted aloud, purposely singing off key as he slipped into his real Spider-Man suit.

He was completely unaware that where Akiko was, she was laughing herself silly from his singing.

AN: Sorry it took me a while to put this up, I've been having writer's block the past few weeks but I'm back now. Next chapter is the big finale! So stay tuned true believers :)


	6. Chapter 6

Daybreak

"Ok I think I may have made a mistake putting this old suit on." Jason muttered as he fired a webline to swing from. He chalked it up to being caught in the moment, but he should have given a second thought to putting the old red and blacks on.

For one, it stank like dirt. Like when you stain a shirt, but it's all over...including his face.

Then there was the fact that this suit was five years old and was too tight...everywhere. "Oh god I really hope I don't split a hole in my lower half." he said in a small voice.

But since it was Jason, it was probably going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not.

Firing a webline, Jason kicked his legs out to swing to his left. After getting out of the cemetery Jason had decided to go right after Korra and the other members of the Sinister Six.

So he'd been swinging up and down streets to try and find them. as the hero landed on a rooftop he looked around, "Ok! Come on universe! Do your thing!" he called out, just expecting something to happen, he just hopped it didn't include him getting bodily harm.

Thankfully it came to him in the form of a lighting strike coming from a city street a few blocks away. "Thanks universe! You rule!" Spider-Man called out before diving off the side and shooting a web to carry him towards the place he saw the Lightning originate from.

Swinging overtop buildings, he leapt off the webline and landed on a flagpole overlooking the scene below. "Ok...so that's a thing." he muttered, seeing both the Avengers and the Sinister Six fighting...well five now.

Captain was going head to head with Kraven, Ant Man and Falcon were double teaming Mysterio, Luke Cage and Korra were dealing with Sandman, and Ms. Marvel was trying to take care of the Hobgoblin.

"Well if I'm going to have to choose, I think I'll have to go with old pumpkin face." Spider-Man said as he jumped down towards the Hobgoblin as he threw a pumpkin bomb at Ms. Marvel.

His foot collided with the side of Hobbies's head, kicking off he went on course towards Ms. Marvel, "Heads up!" he shouted, turning around and firing a web up towards Ms. Marvel. She grabbed the webbing and pulled it close before swinging him towards Hobgoblin.

Jason tackled him off the glider and onto the side of a building, "So if you'll just stay here that would be great." the hero said as he cover the man in webbing, taking his bag of tricks with him. Pulling out a pumpkin bomb, he threw the bomb down to Sandman's back.

"Oh...crap." he said before the bomb blew, leaving his legs standing as his sand tried to reform.

"Korra! Sand turns to glass with fire!" Spider-Man should as he swung overhead and double kicked Kraven off Cap's shield. Korra drew both her arms back and unleashed a wave of fire that engulfed Sandman. When the smoke cleared, shards of glass scattered the street.

She looked over to see Jason hanging Kraven upside down in a cocoon of webbing. "See, this here is payback for going shawshank on me earlier. And this is just for being a tool." he said, posing Kraven so that spun around like a top.

Jason snickered to himself as he left Kraven, it felt good to act juvenile after so long. The only one who was left was Mysterio who was currently surrounded by the heroes, "I-I give! I surrender!" he said, raising his hands in the air.

Spider-Man ran over and threw his fist through the fishbowl and knocked him out. "Yeah, but then I did that." he said without a real care as the man fell back. Turning back to the heroes he barely had enough time to react as Korra caught him in a hug, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Just shanked, just shanked!" he yelped out.

Korra instantly recoiled, " Oh god! I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically as he held his hand over the wound. "How are you still alive!? You got stabbed!" she asked.

"Korra, you have no idea what I've been hit with, I'm fine." he said, easing a hand to try and calm her. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Captain with the rest of the Avengers, "I suppose you guys know my big secret as well?" he asked, not exactly caring at this point.

Cap nodded, "We can't thank you enough for your help Spider-Man. But we need to get you looked at somewhere safe." he said, noticing the way the hero was clutching his wound.

Jason wanted to protest, usually he would but this was the Captain. If he says you're getting medical attention, you're getting medical attention.

(000)

Maybe I should have just bled out. Jason thought as the airbending kids, his Aunt, Uncle, Mako, Asami, and Bolin all stared at his unmasked face as Korra tended to his cut.

"...oh for crying out loud, just speak! I hate awkward silences more than I hate awkward conversations."Jason said, wanting to clear the air now rather than later.

"YOUR SPIDER-MAN!?" Bolin yelled, getting the biggest question out of the way.

"Nah I just dead like this for kicks." he said sarcastically. "Yeah I am, next one?" he asked.

Asami shook her head, "Ok, ignoring the fact that you kept this from us, how in the world can you-you-do this!?" she asked, gesturing to him.

He looked down at his costume then back up to Asami and everyone else staring at him, flooding his hands together he took a breath. "Look...when I first got my powers, I chose not to do something. Something I knew could have stopped someone from getting hurt. But because if that, someone close to me died, and I've done everything in my power to make sure that never happens again." he explained.

The room was shocked by that, "Jason," Pema stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him, "Words can't even begin to describe how proud of you I am. But why did you leave?" she asked.

Jason pursed his lips together, "I couldn't save Akiko the day she died. And...she picked me up when I fell aunt Pem...and I just didn't want to get back up after that." he explained, looking down at the ground.

Jason felt someone hug his arm, he turned to see Jinora, "Jason you don't need to be alone. We're all here for you." she said wisely as her brother and sister hugged his neck and other arm.

Jason smiled, "Yeah I know...you guys will always have my back." he said in agreement.

After answering the rest of their questions and having his wound patched up, the others left him alone for some time to heal.

As well as getting him patched up, they had also retreated back to the island where Iron Man had stayed behind to make sure everyone was safe. They had also brought back the Sinister Six by miniaturizing them with Pym particles and dumping them in the air bison stables without their equipment.

So for now, Jason was going to rest and recover before making his next move. That was be heard someone trip to the ground.

Looking at the other end of the couch that he was resting on, he saw someone peek out from the side before retreated back with a gasp. Jason smirked, he had a good idea of who it might be.

He waited a few minutes before the small boy peeked out around the side of the couch. Jason smiled, "Hey there." he greeted, this time the head didn't recoil back from being spotted.

The small boy was silent for a few seconds, "Hi." he greeted back. Silence followed again for a while, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jason. You?" he asked, still smiling.

"My name's Rohan...are you...are you my cousin?" he asked, taking a tentative step off from around the side of the couch. Jason nodded, causing the young boy's eyes to widen to the size of saucers, "Wow...you're big."

"Why thank you." Jason said gratefully. Usually when compared to other heroes, Jason was actually a little short-

"Not as big as that one guy with the shield, but still big." Rohan continued, making the young adult chuckle.

"Well you got my sense of humor so that's something." the hero said with a smirk.

Rohan laughed, "Mom and dad say that too." he said with a smile.

The two family members stayed like that for a while before Rohan spoke up, "Why are you wearing that?" he asked bluntly as he pointed to the Spider in the center of his chest.

Because my dead girlfriend's ghost told me to do it or she'd kick my but. Jason thought amusingly. "It's my superhero costume." he said, deciding not to cover it up.

"What's a superhero?" Rohan asked.

Jason thought for a moment, of course he knew nothing about superheroes but still how do you explain what they do? "Well...we save people, like firemen and policemen. Except we have powers...and we do it for free." he trailed off.

"That sucks." Rohan said.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Jason mumbled,his mind starting to think of all the money he could make if he trademarked his brand.

"The powers sound cool though." he added, making the young adult nod in agreement. "What can you do?" he asked.

Jason smiled before lifting his arms back behind his head and lifting himself up into a handstand on the arm of the couch, Rohan's eyes went wider than dinner plates at the act, "Woah..." he whispered in awe of the display.

The sting in his gut reminded him of his wound but it only caused discomfort and not pain. Dropping from his position to the ground he smiled, "Don't tell your mom I did that ok?" he asked.

Rohan nodded his head with enthusiasm, "Our secret?" he asked hopefully.

Jason ruffles his hair, "Yep." he agreed as he began to walk to the door with Rohan by his side. Exiting the main house, Jason and his youngest cousin made their way towards the mess hall.

Stepping inside, Jason saw the everyone all gathered around the table in the center of the room. Rohan ran ahead over his mother who scooped him up in her arms, "You fit for duty soldier?" Cap asked as Jason walked over.

"Cap, I've been electrocuted, choked, and lord kiss what else. Believe me I'm fine, so what's our next move?" he asked, taking a seat between Mis. Marvel and Korra.

Tobi, whom Jason had to hold back a laugh from being bald, started. "With what we've gotten from our friends resting in the stable, we have full clearance to take in Mayor Ying." he explained.

"Simply put, we'll barge in and arrest him, dealing with whatever resistance along the way." Cap detailed for the group. He turned to Tenzin and Pema, "We can't possibly begin to thank you for your help, but it would be safer for you to leave than stay here for the time being." he explained.

Ant Man raised a hand, "I'll fly you guys out of here on the Quinjet, it'll be safer than flying on your bison." he explained. The airbending family didn't have any objections with this.

Tobi nodded, "Alright ladies, gentlemen, big guys, let's finish this."

"Hey! It's arachnid!" Jason protested.

No one cared.

(000)

"We'll all have a nice long talk when this is over, I swear." Jason said as he gave his aunt and uncle a final hug goodbye. The hover plane behind them was still going through initial startup so they still had some time to say goodbye.

Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder, "We will. Stay safe Jason." he said, giving his nephew a supporting smile.

He turned to his aunt to grasped the sides of his head gently and tilted it forward, planting a loving kiss on his forehead. "Come back to us..."

Jason smiled, "I always do." he said before kneeling in front of the four kids, wrapping the four up in a hug he smiled, "Take care of your mom and dad for me you three. Spidy's order's." he said in a mock commanding tone.

The four nodded before Jason gave them each an affectionate peck on the forehead as the engines to the Quinjet started to hum to life. As the family entered the jet, Jason waved to Ant Man in the pilot seat.

He gave him s salute before the net began to take off.

As the jet flew away, Jason turned towards the top of the stars where the rest of the team was waiting. "Sorry, I just needed to..." he trailed off, his request seeming never in comparison to the grand scheme of things going on.

"Don't sweat it kid, we'd all do the same." Iron Man said, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. He held out his other one, in his palm was a earpiece, "Plug this in your ear, you can stay in contact with the rest of us." he explained as Jason picked up the device and did as he was told.

Bolin picked at the ear he stuck his into, "Am I the only one worried about getting my brain electrocuted?" he asked.

Jason felt chuckled, "As the guy who self with sparkles on a regular basis, let me tell you it doesn't hurt as bad as you think." he said as the group began to walk down the stairs.

"Really?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"Yep. Hurts much worse." Jason said, slipping his mask down over his face as Bolin gulped. "But get, we're going agrees guy who wears nothing but a shit and bow tie. How bad could this be?"

(000)

"Man I seriously can't catch a break here." Spider-Man murmured to himself as he readied for a fight. After taking the ferry to dock, the avengers were quickly surrounded by the entire Reign police force. Which was about eighty people strong.

"Gentlemen I strongly suggest that you stand down now before things turn ugly." Captain spoke loudly enough for the bulk of the forces to hear.

"And I strongly urge you to agree, and I'm the walking flying tank." Iron Man said from above with Falcon and Ms. Marvel at his sides. Luke, Cap, and Korra stood in front, ready to defend against any attack that came their way.

Jason and the others were behind them, ready to strike in case things went awry.

Jason could see that these guys were trigger happy, and they didn't exactly seemed threatened by their small group. "If you let us through I gay enter everyone gets a brownie. We can do that, right Shellheaf?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." she said in agreement.

Silence followed for a full minute. "I want a brownie." a voice in the back of the crowd of reign officers said.

That was the last thing said before a complete onslaught of fire, water, and earth was fired at the team all at once. Cap's shield and Luke's skin held off the attack as the flyers rose through the air and dodged the projectiles.

"AVENGERS TAKE THEM DOWN!" Iron Man called out as he fired his repulsors down into the crowd at their lowest setting as not to seriously harm the officers.

"Darn! I thought they'd fall for it!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he leapt over the front line and crashed feet first into pair of officers while the others charged forward as well.

Cap charged into the front shield first, swinging his arms outward as he pressed further into the group he knocked back the men trying to swarm him. Winding his shield back, he threw it into the crowd, rebounding off the men and nearby objects like a pinball as its owner dispatched the other men with hand to hand tactics.

Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel flew overhead firing a continuous beam of energy to the ground, knocking men to the ground unconscious. As one of them was about to take a shot at her with fire, a metal feather collided with his chest knocking the air from his lungs.

Falcon flew overhead, swinging his arms out in broad stroke to shoot as many shots off as possible before flapping his wings and accessing higher into the air.

"Hey Cap, quick question, where's the big guns? I mean Luke is good and all but I thought you'd at least bring Thor or Hulk." Jason asked as he elbowed a man in the face before throwing his dose forward into another man with enough force to send him flying until a few other people.

Cap jumped up onto one of the officer's heads and kicked off, catching his shield in the process before falling with his weapon facing down. Rolling onto his feet, he kicked his boot into a man's chest that sent him flying back. "They're on the reserve roster. We call them in when we need them, hiding the Hulk isn't exactly easy." he explained.

Spider-Man sprayed webbing into the eyes of one of the enemies, while he was busy getting it out of his eyes. Luke Cage picked him up by the foot and threw him into the surround crowd with enough force they were almost like biking pins.

Team Avatar was working like a well oiled Machine, Korra dealing with the bulk of the opposition while Asami, Mako, and Bolin dealt with any stragglers.

Soon the bulk of the opposition was dealt with, the remaining forces retreated.

"So this reserve thing, is it weekends only or what?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Uh, guys." Korra said, drawing everyone's attention to where she was pointing. Right down the street in front of them was a pissed off looking Mayor Ying.

"I suppose if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself." he growled out as the Avengers surrounded him quickly.

"Is it just me or is this weird? I mean seriously I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Spider-Man said. His Spider Sense wasn't going off but he felt it in his gut, something bad was gonna happen.

"Weird or not, we are stopping this whole mess." Luke stated a matter of factly as he walked forward, just as he was about to grab Ying by his shoulder, his hand grabbed Luke's wrist, stopping it. "Oh sweet-"

Ying FLUNG Luke over his shoulder, "CHISTMAS!" he yelled as he crashed through the wall of a building.

"Uh...everyone saw that right?" Jason asked, his deep feeling of dread rising up.

Ying snapped his head to Spider-Man, "You just had to come back didn't you?! If you hadn't have shown up we could have taken care of them!" she growled out.

We?

Oh my god. Jason thought as his eyes widened at his realization.

Ying's suit began to turn black, "Tobi, what's happening?" Cap asked as the team backed away from Ying. His white tie began to stretch out under his arms and connected to his back.

"I know what this is." Jason said, not having moved from his spot in front of Ying as his form started to grow in height to the point he was over twelve feet tall. "I gotta know, is that you Xang? Or did you find some other poor soul to bond to?" he asked as the blackness overcame Ying's head in a dome.

White pseudo eyes stretched across the head, a set of razor sharp teeth from an outstretched jaw had a long tongue slither out of it's mouth. "We've evolved, we are no longer bonded to a single enitity. We are many, we will be all! WE ARE POISON TO YOU, WE ARE VENOM!" the Symbiote yelled as he craned his head back and roared.

"Uh, ok, so Spidy, what the hell is that?" Tobi asked from his earpiece.

"It's a Symbiote, remember that suit I got in the Secret War? Well you know how if you feed a goldfish it gets bigger? Same thing here basically." he explained, backing away as Venom's claw craned back.

The hand slammed down towards him, Jason backflipped out of its reach. Tendrils shot out from the arm towards him, the hero jumped back to a wall as the mandibles closed in on him before they were blasted away by Iron Man's high density laser.

"So how did you get rid of it?" Tobi asked as Spider-Man leapt from the surface and fired a web to get above Venom.

"Well high voltage usually works but..." he trailed off as he saw tendrils go after the other Avengers. Korra was defending herself by swinging waves of fire out along with Mako. Asami jabbed her electrified glove to whatever tendril came close to her, but the barge only angered Venom more.

"...well he was a lot smaller back then. Really smaller. So can you call up Thor to give us a big bolt of lightning? That'd probably seal the deal." he asked from the edge of a building.

"Thor is in another dimension, out of phone range. We're all we got." Tobi explained as Falcon and Ms. Marvel started scooping up the Avengers and Team Avatar and bringing them up to the rooftop along with Spider-Man.

Ok webhead, think, how do you stop a giant rampaging Symbiote? he asked himself in his head.

He looked around the rooftops, this was Republic City, didn't matter what the name was this place had everything he needed. He lived here for most his life, he was born here, so how does he use it to help him.

His mind went back to one of his fights with Electro. He connected weblines to power regulators at Harmony Tower and let Electro run a current through them, the regulators drained him of his powers...but if he could reverse and send electricity into Venom from multiple power sources, it could work.

"Tobi what place nearby takes the most juice?" he asked.

Iron Man looked at him, "There's a substation a few blocks away. What are you thinking?" she asked, looking down he raised his hands in front of him and kicked his thrusters in, backing away as Venom's claw crushed the secrtion of rooftop the Heroes where on.

As they fled, Jason explained his plan over the radio. "Everyone get there and set it up, Tobi can walk you through it, it's a simple set up." he said, grabbing Korra and Asami and leaping into the open air as Venom's black webbing splattered the ground.

Firing a webline, he swing through the air with Venom following their trail. "Wait what are you going to do?" Korra asked.

"Please, Venom hates me more than JJ. I'll keep him busy." he said, dropping the girls on a rooftop and jumping off the side. "Hey Venom! Did we ever find out why you needed so many teeth!?" He yelled out as he fired webshots at Venom's eye to be annoying.

"THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH!" He replied as he swung after the hero as he craned up into the air.

"Meep." Jason squeaked out as he zipped to the side of the building to avoid another tendril.

I always say I can't catch a break. But boy I can't ever catch a break. he thought as he sprinted up the building. Venom clawed his way up behind him, taking chunks of mortar and brick out of the side of the building.

Reaching the rooftop, Jason turned and readied himself as Venom climbed over the edge. "Here we are, one last time O-rou. And by the end, you will be one of us once more." the monster stated as he charged forward.

Jason spring forward and swung a uppercut into Venom's jaw at full force. It felt like his hand was broken now. But it made Venom stumble.

Oh god this is gonna hurt. Jason thought as he charged forward. A tendril shot out from Venom's chest, landing a blow to the hero's shoulder, sending him flying back and the shoulder having a popping sound to it.

"Oh what's wrong? Your favorite cheerleader die and now you can't-" Venom started before Spider-Man sprung up from the ground and swung a right hook with enough force to knock some of his sharp teeth out.

He kept up the assault, he shot webbing into the Symbiote eyes, blinding it so he could roundhouse the side of Venom's leg, making him kneel and he somersaulted over his head, kicking him in the back of the head for good measure.

Before he could land though, a tendril wrapped around his leg pulling him forward and slamming him into the ground in front of Venom.

That's when he started up ding Jsson into the ground, "WHAT'S WRONG O-ROU!? WILL TO GO ON IS GONE? WHAT? WHERES THAT FIGHT YOU HAD IN YOU A MOMENT AGO!?" He demanded as he kept hitting the downed hero.

When he stopped, Jason's costume was targeted, the only price still being held together was the spider on his bruised and bloody chest. His mask was nothing but threads, his Web Shooters were destroyed.

But he was smiling. He was Smiling that goofy grin he had when he told one of his bad jokes and someone laughs at it. "What's so funny?" Venom inquired leaning in close to Jason.

The adult laughed, "I'm smiling because she was right." he said, slamming both his hands to the sides of Venom's head, the beast let out a howl as he reeled back. Jason struggled to get back up onto his feet. Just as Venom was beginning to recover, he ran forward.

Aki was right. he thought. She alone didn't drive me, but people I love did.

He pounced to Venom full force, knocking him off his feet and off the side of the building, down towards the power station the Avengers were at, the one they just radioed in was all set.

But Jason wasn't done. He kept up the attack, as they both fell, Jason striked Venom over and over. Pema, Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Rohan, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tobi, Cap, Luke, Falcon, Danji, Leng, Akiko.

With each name he hit him, with each name, he hit harder, and when he thought of his one true love. He jumped off, just in time for Iron Man to catch him and fly away while Venom came crashing down into the trap.

As his vision faded, Jason smiled.

He knew he could take him.

(000)

Three months.

Three months ago Ying, Venom, whoever he was, was revealed to the world. And with that revelation, the Reign was disbanded permanently. The wall that kept Republic City hostage was torn down, and Republic City was born anew.

And when it was all said and done, the Avengers had outed Spider-Man as the city's true savior. Without whom, Ying's secret police would still be unknown and Ying himself may just have been taken down.

Jason didn't find out until after he woke up that he had almost every bone in his boy broken by Venom. He spent three weeks in a body cast before he was able to walk around again.

As soon as he was up for it, Jason started going out on patrol again. But for some reason, the city was quiet.

So here, three months after winning back the city, Jason was back at the graveyard. The same one he had retrieved his suit from.

"They got the slime locked up somewhere where no human will ever come into contact with it again. I'm still surprised that it survived that amount of voltage." he explained to the gravestone he was kneeling in front of.

Instead of sadness at the sight of Akiko's grave, Jason felt a feeling of completion. "You know." he started. "When I decided to come back...I had absolutely no idea what I was doing." he admitted.

"But...I think...or I like to anyway, that it was you that brought me here." he said, voicing his suspicions to the stone. "For five years, I felt...dead on the inside. And I was just ready to move on and meet you...but you made me realize something." he said.

"You made me realize that it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter when I get there, what does matter is that at the end of this tunnel, you'll be there waiting for me in the light." he finished with a proud smile on his face.

'Jason you there?' Tobi asked from the earpiece.

Jason pressed a finger to his ear, "Yeah. I read you Tobi. What's up?"

'We got a mission. Suit up and get here Avenger.' he said, Jason smirking at his new title.

He stood from the grave, "I'll see you one day Akiko-"

He Walked away, "Until, then, I have Responsibilities.

AN: AND THERE OT IS LADIES AND GENTS.

The final chapter of Reign. Thank you all for reading and if you want to see what really happens to Jason and Akiko, read Legend of the Spider-Man, you can find it in my author's tab or under the M rated Legend of Korra and Spider-Man crossover.

Thanks for reading guys, and if you want to see the cover for my next project, look for me on tumblr at

.com


End file.
